Acide sulfurique
by Alanthia
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre. Quelques mots pour faire s'écrouler un monde... Masques, mensonges, noirceurs des êtres... En sortira-t-il indemne? WARNING: darkfic / vaguement severitus. EN COURS DE REECRITURE
1. Chapter 1: Lily

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi, tout ça, c'est à J.... En fait, il n'y a que la trame de l'histoire (et encore) qui m'appartienne. Je ne gagne évidemment aucun argent pour cette fic.

**Note de l'auteur :** Nous sommes le 7/11/05. Ca fait un moment que j'ai l'idée de cette fic qui me trotte en tête et, après un bon mois de réflexion, je me lance dans son écriture. Je sais que j'ai déjà énormément de fics en cours, mais je n'en ai abandonné aucune ! " On ne choisit pas... " continuera à être updatée chaque semaine (sauf aujourd'hui… hpfanfiction est en révision et je tiens à ce que les deux sites progressent en même temps), " Le prix de la délivrance " chaque mois à peu près. En ce qui concerne " Je t'aimais, je t'aime et... " , j'envisage d'en faire une fic co-écrite avec une autre auteur : j'attends donc qu'elle m'envoie le chapitre (je vais quand même lui demander des nouvelles... mdr !).

**A propos de la fic :** Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cette fic me trotte depuis un moment en tête. Les personnes qui lisent et apprécient " On ne choisit pas sa famille " devraient, je pense, l'aimer. C'est à nouveau l'histoire des relations père-fils entre Harry et Snape, avec toutefois quelques différences notables ! Vous verrez bien en lisant, et ce, dès le premier chapitre ! Du point de vue des **couples** dans cette fic… Euh… Je ne sais comment expliquer. Bon, je vais faire simple : Draco/Harry, mais **on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce sera un slash…** **Vous comprendrez au chapitre 2 !** Un dernier détail : j'essaie toujours d'ajouter une petite dose d'originalité dans mes fics. A première vue, je ne pense pas que cette fic semblera se détacher des histoires habituelles, j'utilise un certain nombre de stéréotypes… mais l'idée de base est, je le pense, du moins, unique. Je n'ai jamais lu aucune fic partant de cette idée. Cependant, vous ne découvrirez ce qui détache cette histoire des autres fics du genre que beaucoup plus tard ! C'est l'un des points les plus importants de l'histoire, je ne vais pas le révéler au premier chapitre !

**Le titre de cette fic** vient d'une question. Qu'est-ce qui peut blesser le plus, le mensonge ou la vérité ? Lequel est le plus destructeur ? Lequel agit comme un acide ? Et puis, où commence la vérité ? Où s'arrête le mensonge ? Où est la réalité ? (Et voilà... Avec ça, je suis certaine qu'une partie des lecteurs va déjà être capable de décoder mon idée principale...soupir)

Ceci dit, bravo à ceux qui ont tout lu et bisous à tous ! Bonne lecture !

**Acide sulfurique**

**Chapitre 1 : Les lettres**

A proximité de Pré-au-Lard, caché par les ombres de la lisière de la forêt, se trouvait un petit homme. D'apparence assez médiocre, rondouillard, vêtu de vieux vêtements qui ressemblaient plus à des haillons qu'à autre chose, il était debout et regardait le ciel. Au moindre bruit, il sursautait et se retournait pour sonder les profondeurs de la forêt. Tout son corps tremblait, que ce soit d'épuisement, de peur ou de honte. Car le petit homme avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ou plutôt, une petite partie de lui avait honte. L'autre avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si le plan ne fonctionnait pas pour ressentir le moindre remords. Finalement, ce qu'il avait attendu se produisit et il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de disparaître.

Harry Potter était assis sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit un tapotement sec. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Une petite chouette brune voletait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Espérant qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention de son oncle et de sa tante, il la fit entrer et détacha la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte avant de la nourrir. Hedwige, comme à son habitude, poussa un hululement indigné et jeta un regard dédaigneux à la nouvelle arrivante qui lui répondit avec un mépris équivalent. Qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre en plein après-midi ? Tous ses amis savaient qu'il ne pouvait recevoir de hiboux que lorsqu'il faisait nuit, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa famille. Quant à Dumbledore, il employait toujours une des chouettes de l'école et celle-ci n'en était pas une, Harry en était certain ! Caressant distraitement les plumes de l'oiseau inconnu, il ne remarqua même pas que Hedwige s'éloignait de lui en lui lançant des regards noirs, tant il était absorbé par la contemplation de l'enveloppe.

Le papier jauni en était très doux au toucher, un peu comme du velours. Une douce odeur s'en échappait, celle du vieux papier que l'on retrouve dans les bibliothèques à laquelle se mêlait autre chose. Harry, les yeux clos, inspira profondément et reconnu une odeur de mandarine et de muguet. Un parfum qui lui semblait familier. Une étrange appréhension le saisit et il s'assit sur son lit en faisant jouer l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Il avait d'abord pensé, en voyant l'oiseau, qu'il lui apportait un nouveau cadeau pour son anniversaire. Il avait en effet fêté ses seize ans la veille et avait reçu des cadeaux de tous ses amis. Il était possible qu'un hibou se soit perdu, mais, à présent, en contemplant l'enveloppe, il sentait en lui monter un doute. Qui aurait pu lui envoyer une lettre aussi vieille ? Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de suivre son instinct qui lui criait que cette lettre était importante, très importante et qu'il lui fallait l'ouvrir. Il brisa le sceau de cire vert pâle qui portait l'empreinte d'une feuille d'érable après l'avoir observé avec attention et sortit une feuille de parchemin pliée en quatre de l'enveloppe. Le papier en était également jauni et crissait sous ses doigts. Il déplia la feuille avec prudence pour ne pas l'abîmer et jeta un coup d'œil à la signature avant que ses mains ne se mettent à trembler.

_« Lily. »_

C'était impossible ! Impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce devait être une mauvaise farce ! C'était bien le genre de chose que ferait Malfoy. Mais le parchemin semblait si vieux... Et son odeur ! Il connaissait cette odeur ! Maîtrisant de son mieux les tremblements de ses mains, il se mit à lire.

_" Harry, mon fils bien aimé, mon étoile,_

_Tout d'abord, un joyeux anniversaire. Si tu savais comme je voudrais être là en ce jour... Mais si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là, sans doute depuis longtemps. Pardonne-moi. J'espère que tu vis avec James, mais j'en doute. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à notre avenir. Voldemort est à notre recherche et je ne doute pas qu'il finisse par nous trouver, malgré toutes nos précautions. Mais je ferai tout pour te protéger jusqu'à la fin, je te le promets. J'espère que si Sirius t'a élevé, il s'est révélé plus mature dans ce rôle qu'il ne l'est dans celui de parrain ! Je ne doute pas qu'il ait fait de toi un vrai maraudeur, sur ce point, son influence a certainement vaincu mes gènes... "_

Harry ferma un moment les yeux, essuyant les larmes qui avaient échappé à ses yeux à la mention de son parrain. Un mois avait déjà passé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, malgré les nombreuses lettres de Rémus et de Ron et Hermione à ce sujet. Lorsque ses yeux furent moins embués, il reprit sa lecture avec émotion.

_" Sans doute te demandes-tu pourquoi je t'écris et pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre aujourd'hui. J'ai des choses à t'avouer, mon trésor. Je suis désolée de ne le faire que si tard, sans doute t'en aurais-je parlé plus tôt si j'avais toujours été vivante, Mais à seize ans, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir la vérité. J'espère qu'une fois que tu sauras tout, tu seras capable de me pardonner de t'avoir condamné jusqu'ici à une vie de mensonges et d'apparences. "_

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

_" James et moi nous sommes mariés lorsque nous sommes sortis de Poudlard. Notre entourage était d'avis que nous étions trop jeunes pour nous engager à vie mais nous ne les avons pas écoutés. Je ne sais qui d'eux ou de nous avaient raison. Seul l'avenir pourrait nous le dire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous reste longtemps à vivre ensemble, ton père et moi. Si nous nous sommes mariés aussi tôt, c'est que nous étions certains de notre amour. Aujourd'hui encore, cet amour brûle entre nous, plus encore, peut-être, que par le passé. Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Ton père et moi avons traversé une période où notre mariage a été soumis à une rude épreuve. Nous avions fini par fermer les yeux sur les qualités de l'autre pour ne plus voir que ses défauts. Plusieurs fois, nous avons failli divorcer. Puis tu es arrivé. Et c'est toi qui nous as fait réaliser ce que nous avions failli perdre. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu James aussi heureux que le jour de ta naissance, mon étoile. Sans doute pourrais-je être jalouse de voir que ta naissance lui a apporté au moins autant de bonheur que notre mariage, mais il en est de même pour moi. "_

Harry essuya une nouvelle fois ses yeux avant de reprendre sa lecture, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_" C'est là sans doute l'un de mes plus grands regrets et un des secrets que j'emporterai dans ma tombe jusqu'à ce que cette lettre te parvienne. Puissent les dieux me pardonner. J'ai menti à l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, lui faisant croire qu'il était père alors qu'il n'en était rien. Je suis sûre que cette nouvelle te choque et je suis désolée de te causer cette peine, mon chéri, mais James Potter n'est pas ton père. Je l'ai cru un moment, moi aussi, mais des analyses ont vite prouvé que ce n'était pas le cas. Je t'ai jeté des sorts alors que tu n'étais qu'un embryon afin que tu aies un mélange de mes traits et de ceux de James._

_Sans doute te demandes-tu qui est dès lors ton vrai père et ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi ? Je suis une nouvelle fois désolée d'avoir à te révéler de telles horreurs, mon étoile, mais entre ton géniteur et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu d'approchant l'amour ou même l'amitié. Il me haïssait et, moi, je ne pouvais supporter ses airs méprisants. Un soir, j'ai quitté la maison, juste après une horrible dispute avec James et je suis directement allée chez cet homme, parce que je le haïssais, qu'il me haïssait et qu'il haïssait encore plus James. "_

Non... Non... Non... Nooonnn ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas ça...

_" Et pour toutes ces raisons, nous avons couché ensemble. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, non, pour cela il faut de l'amour ou , au moins, de la tendresse. Nous n'avions rien de tout cela, que la haine, la colère et le désespoir. Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je me suis sentie sale et malheureuse comme jamais. J'ai effacé la mémoire de mon amant et je suis rentrée à la maison. James m'avait attendue toute la nuit et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer ce que j'avais fait. Je suis désolée, Harry, je t'ai fait doublement du mal. James n'a jamais su que tu n'étais pas son fils. Sans doute ne t'aurait-il pas aimé moins s'il avait su... Quant à ton vrai père, il ne se rappelle même pas avoir couché avec moi et, à présent, il est sans doute mort. Etre espion auprès de Voldemort est extrêmement dangereux... "_

Non. Non. Non... Noooon... Nonnnnnn. Je ne veux pas... C'est impossible !

_" Au cas où il serait toujours vivant, je te demande d'essayer de le retrouver. Dumbledore t'aidera dans cette tâche (je lui ai également envoyé une lettre, il doit être en train de la lire). Le nom de ton père est Severus Snape._

_J'espère, mon étoile, qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner toutes ces cachotteries et ces mensonges. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime._

_Lily._

_P.S. : Au moment où tu lâcheras cette lettre, tu retrouveras l'apparence que tu aurais dû avoir. J'espère que tu n'auras pas le nez de ton père. Je t'embrasse. "_

Harry Potter resta un long moment sans bouger, comme stupéfixé. Il refusait d'accepter cette nouvelle. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être le fils de Snape. Il en était certain ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'à demander à... Voilà ! C'était la solution ! Dumbledore saurait lui prouver que cette lettre était fausse !

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas que cette lettre soit fausse ! Il voulait juste que la partie concernant Snape soit un mensonge... Il serra les mâchoires si fort qu'il en avait mal et prit une profonde inspiration. Seule ses mains tremblantes trahissaient son état. Soudain, il sentit la lettre glisser entre ses doigts et il la rattrapa instinctivement. Il n'était pas question qu'il ressemble à Snape, même s'il devait passer le reste de sa vie avec cette maudite lettre en main ! D'ailleurs, dès que Dumbledore lui aurait assuré que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, il la lâcherait. En attendant..

Dumbledore travaillait dans son bureau, comme il en avait l'habitude l'après-midi, durant les vacances scolaires, lorsqu'une chouette entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Il fronça un peu les sourcils à la vue de l'oiseau : il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce ne devait donc pas être une lettre provenant de l'une de ses relations ou du ministère. Après avoir vérifié l'absence de magie noire sur la lettre, il l'examina de plus près en fronçant les sourcils. Cette odeur lui rappelait quelque chose ou, plutôt, quelqu'un. La lettre semblait assez vieille et le directeur supposa que l'expéditeur avait donné des ordres pour qu'elle ne soit remise à son destinataire qu'à une date précise. Retournant l'enveloppe, il découvrit le sceau imprimé dans la cire qui cachetait le papier et eut un hoquet de surprise. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, c'était celui de Lily Potter ! Il s'assit dans son fauteuil avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de déplier la lettre qui s'y trouvait.

_« Cher Albus,_

_Sans doute êtes-vous surpris de recevoir une lettre de moi ? Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons parlé depuis longtemps. Evidemment, tout est relatif, puisque, pour moi, nous nous sommes vu hier… J'ai des confessions à vous faire, Albus. J'ai également envoyé une autre lettre à Harry, en espérant qu'il sera toujours en vie pour la recevoir._

_James n'est pas le père de Harry. Je vous ai menti à tous : nul, à part moi, n'est au courant. J'ai même été jusqu'à effacer la mémoire de celui avec qui j'ai trompé James. Je regrette, Albus, mais là n'est pas l'important… Je sais que j'ai eu tort de mentir à James et de prétendre qu'il était le père de Harry. De même que ce fut un tort de ne mettre personne d'autre au courant. Mais je ne voulais pas que Harry apprenne cela avant ses seize ans. Je vous vois hocher la tête pensivement, Albus, à m'imaginer faire cela pour protéger Harry, mon enfant bien-aimé. Vous avez tort. Je ne fais pas cela pour le protéger…_

_Au départ, j'ai vraiment cru que l'enfant était de James, mais les analyses ont prouvé le contraire. Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai paniqué. J'avais si peur qu'il ne m'abandonne alors que nous venions de nous réconcilier… Alors, j'ai jeté divers sorts sur Harry, les fusionnant pour qu'ils agissent sur lui alors qu'il était toujours un fœtus. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point mes sorts ont affecté son ADN. A présent, il a peut-être l'ADN qu'aurait eu un enfant de James et moi. Je sais, j'ai été imprudente, Albus… Je me suis assurée qu'il retrouve son apparence normale au contact de la lettre que je lui ai envoyée… Il ressemblera à son_ _géniteur, tout comme, à présent il ressemble à James. Ce qui est regrettable, vu que James est bien plus beau… J'espère simplement qu'il héritera de mon nez… »_

Oh ! non ! pensa Albus avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

_« Vous l'avez certainement deviné, le vrai père de Harry est Severus Snape. Puissent les dieux me pardonner, Albus, mais je hais cet homme. Je sais qu'il est espion auprès de Voldemort et qu'il aide grandement l'Ordre, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le haïr. Lui et tout ce qui le touche. Lui et tout ce qui peut me rappeler son existence. Lui et Harry. Voilà… Je l'ai enfin avoué… J'ai essayé, Albus, vraiment essayé d'aimer Harry comme il le mérite. Après tout, il n'a pas à payer mes erreurs, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Chaque fois que je le revois, je vois Snape._

_Je vous en prie, ne montrez jamais cette lettre à Harry. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Il ne l'a pas mérité. Il n'est en rien responsable de mon manque d'amour à son égard : c'est un enfant merveilleux… Dans ma lettre, je lui dis que je l'aime. C'est mon dernier mensonge, peut-être le plus important, peut-être le seul qui ne puisse être pardonné. Ne le détrompez pas, s'il vous plaît. J'aurais voulu l'aimer. J'aurais voulu ne pas me sentir coupable de ne pas pouvoir le faire._

_Je pense avoir trouvé une formule qui me permettra de sauver sa vie. Apparemment, le sentiment de culpabilité que je ressens envers lui est assez puissant pour me donner la possibilité de me racheter en donnant ma vie pour le protéger. Un vieux sort de magie blanche se déclenchera alors, retournant contre son agresseur le sort qui lui aura été jeté. J'espère que ce sera suffisant, Albus._

_Si Severus Snape est toujours vivant, faites-lui lire cette lettre, je vous en prie, et mettez-le en contact avec Harry. Je sais que ce serpentard ne se souvient de rien, je me suis moi-même chargée d'effacer sa mémoire, mais il aura de plus ample explication dans la lettre que j'ai envoyée à mon fils. C'est le seul cadeau que je lui fais : son fils. Le connaissant, il risque de prendre cela pour une malédiction. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort ? Je vous demande peut-être de les réunir dans le but qu'ils se blessent l'un l'autre jusqu'à la mort… Je ne sais plus, Albus… Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis… Mais je veux croire que je ne hais pas mon propre fils à ce point, qu'ils ont une chance d'être heureux ensemble. Harry mérite d'être aimé par l'un de ses deux parents puisque l'autre en est incapable. Et peut-être Snape mérite-t-il également d'être aimé, je ne pense pas être une juge objective à ce sujet._

_Je vous en prie, Albus, priez les dieux pour moi, afin qu'ils me pardonnent de ne pas pouvoir aimer mon propre fils, de lui mentir, encore et encore, même une fois morte. Je n'ose plus leur adresser de prières._

_Je compte sur vous pour tenter de réunir le père et le fils, Albus._

_Lily »_

Si Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas été assis, il serait sans douté tombé sous le choc. Il baissa lentement le bras et déposa la lettre sur son bureau. C'était impossible… Lily n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose ! N'est-ce pas ? Avec un frisson, le directeur se rappela les quelques mois de flottement qu'avait connu le couple des Potter avant que Lily ne tombe enceinte. Des disputes sans fin, des menaces de divorce, des injures… Etait-il vraiment possible que Lily ait trompé son mari ? Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui troublait le sorcier. Jamais Lily n'aurait écrit une lettre pareille. Son amour pour Harry avait toujours été si visible ! Il rayonnait tout autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'enfant… Elle ne pouvait avoir feint une telle affection ! Mais là encore, Lily avait été l'une des meilleures actrices que le club de théâtre de Poudlard (car à l'époque il yen avait un) avait jamais connue. Il relut rapidement la lettre et un détail attira son attention. Si la lettre disait vrai, Harry changerait bientôt d'apparence, à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait ! Il devait aller s'en assurer sur place, mais il avait une chose à faire auparavant. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et y passa la tête. Au même moment, sa tête apparaissait dans la cheminée de Severus Snape. Celui-ci était assis et feuilletait un énorme livre concernant les potions. Un toussotement de Dumbledore le fit sursauter et il jeta un regard noir au vieil homme qui venait interrompre ses recherches.

-Que me voulez-vous, Albus ?

Sans se laisser déconcerter le moins du monde par cet accueil des plus froids, le directeur demanda poliment au professeur de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Avec un soupir exagéré, Snape se leva et, jetant une poignée de poudre dans le feu, il prononça distinctement « Bureau de Dumbledore » avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée. Une seconde plus tard, il arrivait dans le bureau du directeur et s'assit ainsi que celui-ci le lui demandait. Le vieil homme lui tendit un morceau de parchemin jauni par le temps en lui disant de le lire attentivement. Trois minutes plus tard, le serpentard lui rendait la lettre avec une impression neutre.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

-Une farce idiote, Albus. Il n'y a pas la moindre chance que Potter soit mon fils. Quelqu'un a dû décider de se moquer de nous.

Le vieil homme l'observa pensivement.

-La lettre portait le cachet de Lily, celui qu'elle utilisait en tant que membre de l'Ordre. Très peu de personnes auraient pu le reproduire. Et je jurerais que c'est son écriture…

-Vous savez qu'il est facile d'imiter une écriture, Albus. Je suis convaincu qu'une étude attentive prouverait que…

-Sans doute avez-vous raison, mon ami. Mais le moyen le plus rapide de nous assurer de la véracité des faits serait de nous rendre à Privet Drive. Nous verrons bien si Harry a changé d'apparence ou non.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? En me relisant, je réalise que je pésente Lily sous un jour qui est loin d'être enchanteur… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop choqués ! mdr

Comme je le disais, peu d'originalité dans cette fic : je suis obligée de recourir à une lettre qui aurait été postée quinze ans plus tôt pour introduire l'action ! Je trouve ça horrible, ne pas avoir plus d'inventivité… Alanthia éclate en sanglot Mais enfin, je me venge sur le contenu de la lettre de Dumbledore ! Et au cas où quelqu'un se poserait la question, je crains que Lily soit bel et bien profondément perturbée par la possibilité que Harry hérite du nez de son père…

Bisous à tous


	2. Chapter 2: Rébecca

**NdA :**je m'attends à de vives réactions pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous continuerez à lire l'histoire, même si…. Ceci dit, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux en voyais le nombre de messages qu'a récolté le premier chapitre ! Je suis trop contente ! Merci à tous

Jenni944 : Euh… je sais pas trop… Uqnad à tes questions sur Harry… Je crois que tu n'as pas fini de t'en poser ! mdr

L'ange diablesse : merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas… (j'ai peur….)

Céline : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite…. Sincèrement, j'ai peur de la réaction des lecteurs !… bisous

Midnight licorn : Merci… J'espère ne pas te décevoir

Crystal d'avalon : Euh… et quand Harry est l f de Snape ?

Aziz : Moi, j'aime pas les longs nez… mdr

Gryffondor : Comme toujours, un rapport détaillé ! Merci de prendre la peine de me laisser de tels messages

Je crois que Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines, le pauvre ! (hihihi) Sev non plus, d'ailleurs… Merci pour ton message et gros bisous

Nakuru Akisawa : ' merciiii ! Je pense poster à peu pr ès toutes les deux semaines

Surimigirl : Tu n'as pas fini d'être choquée, très cher….

Nepheria : A vos ordres, capitaine !

Kibkoto : Merci de me pardonner mon manque d'originalité… J'espère que tu te remettras de ce chapitre… Les persos sont tous sous le choc, en tout cas

Lilix28 : merci

Luna46 : euh… merci ! je compte poster un nouveau chapitre à peu près toutes les deux semaines. Bisous

Ayuluna : Il faut remédier à la rareté des father/son, tu as raisons ( mais cette fic présente un gros inconvénient de ce côté, tu verras…). C'est vrai que « A father's sin » est excellente.. J'aime aussi Web of lies, c'est mignon, même si c'est pas vraiment un sévéritus…

**Acide Sulfurique**

**Chapitre 2 : Rébécca**

Après avoir stupéfixé une girafe, un morse et une mini-baleine, Séverus Snape entra dans la chambre de Harry Potter. Le garçon, il le constata avec soulagement, avait toujours la même apparence : il était le vivant portrait de James Potter. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent avec dégoût tandis que le gryffondor se retournait vers lui. Il remarqua qu'il tenait à la main une lettre similaire à celle qu'il avait lue et sentit une vague de colère le submerger. Quelle blague stupide ! Si jamais il en trouvait les auteurs... Sans prêter attention à Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer à sa suite dans la pièce, il s'approcha du gryffondor et tendit la main :

-Donnez-moi cette bêtise, Potter !

-Non ! protesta le garçon en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Professeur, je...

-Donnez-moi ça, grogna Snape, interrompant l'adolescent.

-Jamais !

Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de réagir, le professeur de potion lui avait arraché la lettre et la lisait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tourna vers Dumbledore :

-Un ramassis d'inepties !

Celui-ci, qui semblait pétrifié, lui fit signe de se retourner.

°°°°°°°°°°

Au moment où Snape lui prenait la lettre, Harry sentit une vague de froid s'abattre sur lui, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que ce n'était que l'effet d'un courant d'air. Pour se réchauffer, il serra les bras autour de sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Que ? Lentement, très lentement, il baissa les yeux et se retrouva face à deux rondeurs anormales. Que faisaient des seins sur son torse ? Ils devaient être faux… Lentement, il leva une main, petite et fine, et la posa sur le truc rond de gauche avant de l'éloigner précipitamment : ce truc n'était pas une illusion ! Il avait bel et bien une poitrine ! Déglutissant péniblement, il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui le fixait bouche bée. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui se passait, mais il ne parvint pas à parler. A ce moment, Snape se retourna vers le directeur et celui-ci lui indiqua de se retourner. Dans un tourbillon de tissu noir, le professeur s'exécuta et se figea en l'apercevant.

°°°°°°°°°°

Harry s'était laissé emporter sans protester par les deux professeurs. En fait, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, pas plus que les deux adultes. Il avait l'impression de nager dans l'irréel : il devait être en train de rêver… Il jetait de temps en tant un coup d'œil à sa poitrine et la touchait pour retirer sa main avec un frisson d'horreur dès qu'il sentait qu'elle était bien réelle. A présent, il était assis dans le bureau du directeur et celui-ci lui parlait, mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce que lui disait le sorcier. Une seule idée lui traversait le cerveau et revenait en boucle : « ce n'est pas possible, pas possible, pas possible, je n'ai pas de poitrine, seules les filles en ont, c'est pas possible… »

-Harry ? Harry ? appela le directeur avec inquiétude. Harry, tu m'entends ?

Snape, qui, jusque là, n'avait rien dit n'y fait, se contentant de fixer Potter avec horreur et répugnance, se décida à intervenir.

-Potter ! Réveillez-vous !

L'adolescent sursauta et sembla remarquer le directeur qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

-Harry ? Comment te sens-tu ?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche et chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais ne trouva rien. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti.

-Professeur, j'ai…

Il s'arrêta subitement en porta la main à sa gorge, tentant d'ignorer le fait que son avant-bras reposait sur l'une des choses rondes qui se trouvaient à présent sur sa poitrine : qu'était-il arrivé à sa voix ? Elle était devenue bien plus aiguë, comme celle d'une fille. Il déglutit péniblement.

-J'ai une poitrine… et une voix de fille ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-D'après une lettre que j'ai reçu, tu n'aurais fait que retrouver ton apparence normale, Harry.

-Mais je suis un garçon !

Le directeur lui lança un regard désolé puis fit apparaître un grand miroir dans le fond de la pièce.

-Je crois que tu devrais te regarder, mon enfant.

Harry se leva comme un zombie et vint se placer devant la glace. Une jeune fille le regardait, bouche bée, les yeux exhorbités de surprise. Lui-même avait la bouche ouverte et la referma. La jeune fille fit de même. Il cligna des yeux et elle l'imita à nouveau. Il finit par se pincer. Comme il avait bel et bien mal et que la jeune fille dans le miroir l'imitait, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : cette inconnue n'était autre son reflet. Il passa une main incrédule dans ses longs cheveux ondulés et roux, en prenant une mèche et la mettant devant ses yeux. Puis il observa son visage. Ses traits étaient fins et indéniablement féminins. Son teint était très pâle, lui rappelant péniblement Snape, comme le faisaient ses yeux d'un noir profond, bordé par de longs cils sombres et le dessin de ses sourcils. Son nez était assez petit et droit. Il passa un doigt incrédule sur ses lèvres. Il avait une grande bouche bien dessinée aux lèvres roses. Baissant un peu le regard, il vit à nouveau les deux énormes choses qui s'étaient greffées sur son torse. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit. Elles étaient toujours là. Il s'efforça à les regarder de façon objective et dut avouer que, en fait, elles n'étaient pas si grosses. En fait, ces choses étaient de taille moyenne… Le reste de son corps était caché par ses vêtements trop larges (encore de vieux haillons de son cousin) et il en remercia le ciel : il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en supporter plus. Il remarqua tout de même qu'il avait un peu grandi et semblait avoir minci. Tentant de garder son calme (alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, hurler de terreur ou d'horreur et s'enfuir en courant), il revint s'asseoir devant le bureau du directeur, sous le regard bienveillant du vieil homme et en ignorant le regard assassin du professeur de potion.

-C'est impossible, professeur ! Je ne peux pas être cette… cette fille !

-Je crois que tu as reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, Harry.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-J'ai moi-même reçu une lettre provenant de ta mère.

Snape intervint :

-C'est certainement un faux, Albus ! Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité.

Le directeur, d'un signe de la main, fit taire le sorcier.

-Tout me porte à croire que cette lettre à bel et bien été écrite par Lily Potter, mais je vais bien entendu faire les vérifications nécessaires. Toutefois, si cette lettre dit vrai, ce qui me semble plus que probable, ceci est ta vraie apparence, celle que Lily a dissimulée sous des sorts complexes bien avant ta naissance. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais su que tu étais une fille et elle a certainement jeté des sorts destinés à te donner l'apparence d'un fils de James (le professeur de potion laissa échapper un grognement sourd), ce qui a caché ton véritable sexe. Comprends-tu ?

Harry n'était pas trop certain d'avoir tout compris mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard.

-La deuxième chose qu'implique cette lettre est que tu sois le fils de Severus.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Snape prendre une mine écœurée et se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, ne disant néanmoins rien, certainement à cause de la présence du directeur.

-Evidemment, il est possible que tout ceci ne soit qu'une farce d'une personne ayant un sens de l'humour assez particulier. Pendant que tu découvrais ta nouvelle apparence, j'ai déjà lancé plusieurs sorts pour vérifier que celle-ci n'est pas due à un sort de déguisement ou de camouflage. Il n'en est rien. Je vais encore faire quelques recherches pour vérifier qu'un sort plus complexe n'a pas été utilisé, mais, à priori, ceci est ta vraie apparence et tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec elle.

-Ne pourriez-vous pas me lancer un sort pour que je retrouve mon apparence ? demanda l'adolescente d'une voix basse.

-Il n'est jamais bon de vivre dans le mensonge, Harry… Tu ne peux pas vivre sous l'apparence d'un garçon si tu es réellement une fille. Imagine par exemple les complications que cela créerait dans ta vie amoureuse…

La jeune fille hocha la tête après un moment de réflexion. Le directeur avait raison. C'est ce que lui disait la partie de son cerveau qui fonctionnait de manière rationnelle. Le reste de son cerveau lui criait qu'il voulait redevenir Harry Potter, peu importe ce que pourraient être les obstacles à venir. Et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait pas être le fils de Snape.

-Potter a raison, Albus ! protesta Snape, à la grande surprise de Harry. Il ne peut absolument pas rester ainsi !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le monde sorcier apprendra ce qui s'est passé ?

-Le monde sorcier n'a pas besoin de savoir, Severus.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla le professeur.

-Je crains que Harry Potter n'ait subitement fait une fugue et ne soit introuvable. A ce propos,… Dobby !

L'elfe de maison apparut au pied du directeur.

-Monsieur Dumbledore a appelé Dobby, monsieur ?

-Oui, Dobby. Je voudrais que tu ailles chez Harry Potter et que tu m'apportes ses affaires.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'ouvrirent démesurément et il disparut dans un 'plop' sonore pour réapparaître presque aussitôt avec la valise de Harry et la cage de Hedwige.

-Voilà, monsieur Dumbledore. Mais monsieur Harry Potter n'était pas là, monsieur !

-Je sais, Dobby, c'est normal. A présent, je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne parler de ceci à personne. A personne, tu entends ?

L'elfe de maison prit un air offensé.

-Dobby est un bon elfe de maison, monsieur ! Dobby sait garder les secrets de ses maîtres, monsieur !

Le directeur lui sourit et l'elfe s'apaisa.

-Excuse-moi, Dobby, je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! Je te remercie de ton aide.

Avec une dernière courbette, l'elfe disparut et le directeur se retourna vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

-Voilà un détail réglé !

-Vous avez perdu la tête, Albus ! siffla Snape. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment cacher Potter !

-Je ne peux également pas lui rendre son ancienne apparence, Séverus, expliqua le directeur d'une voix basse dans laquelle pointait une note d'exaspération, alors cessez de vous conduire en enfant !

Se levant, il s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige, l'ouvrit et prit l'oiseau avant de se retourner vers Harry.

-Je suppose que tu comprends que tu ne peux pas garder ta chouette, Harry. Elle est bien trop facile à reconnaître.

Harry, qui tentait toujours de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, hocha péniblement la tête.

-Je pense que la meilleure solution serait de l'envoyer chez les Weasley. Je suis certain qu'ils s'occuperaient bien d'elle. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

L'ancien garçon leva un regard incertain vers le directeur qui lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Harry se tourna vers Hedwige qui lui jetait des regards perplexes et lui parla à voix basse, en essayant de son mieux de ne pas laisser le timbre de sa voix (devenu féminin…) le déconcentrer.

-Hedwige ? Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, Harry !

L'oiseau pencha la tête de côté et sembla l'observer un moment avant de hululer doucement et de venir se percher sur son épaule. Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, Harry sourit en caressant doucement les plumes de sa chouette. Snape, qui avait observé la scène avec mépris, détourna brusquement les yeux. Ce sourire… Lorsqu'il se fut repris, l'oiseau s'envolait déjà par la fenêtre et la jeune fille le regardait s'éloigner avec tristesse.

-Quelle scène émouvante, ironisa-t-il.

Harry l'ignora et revint s'asseoir à sa place.

-Et à présent, professeur ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

-A présent ? répéta le directeur. Je pense qu'il est temps de s'occuper de votre identité, miss Snape. Il faudrait tout d'abord que vous ayez un prénom… Severus ? Je pense que c'est à vous de choisir !

Le professeur de potion envoya un regard noir au vieil homme avant de siffler entre ses dents :

-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION, ALBUS ! Je refuse de jouer le rôle du père de Potter !

-Quoi ? sursauta Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement envisager de m'obliger à jouer le rôle de la fille de Snape !

Dumbledore les contempla avec sérieux avant de répondre :

-Je ne vous demande pas de jouer un rôle, je vous demande d'être ce que vous êtes vraiment : un père et sa fille.

-Je refuse de croire les élucubrations de cette lettre, Albus ! JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. LE. PERE. DE. POTTER !

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes bel et bien le père de Harry, Severus !

Harry aurait également eu des protestations à faire entendre, mais la mine du directeur l'en dissuada.

-Si vous refusez vraiment de lui rendre son apparence pour une simple raison de sexe, il suffit de remplacer les traits que Potter a hérité de moi par ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, Albus.

Harry hocha vivement la tête, marquant son approbation : tout plutôt qu'être la fille de Snape.

-C'est impossible, Severus. J'ai tenté de rendre à Harry son ancienne apparence lorsqu'il se regardait dans la glace et je n'en suis pas capable.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Un sort empêche qu'on change son apparence.

Snape ne trouva apparemment plus rien à dire, ferma la bouche en se rencogna dans son fauteuil, jetant de temps à autre un regard noir à Harry, comme s'il était le responsable de la situation.

-Je pense donc, continua Albus, qu'il faut que vous choisissiez le prénom de votre fille.

Après divers bougonnements, le professeur finit par lâcher quelque chose d'indistinct.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris, Severus.

-Rébécca.

-Rébécca. C'est joli ! Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda le directeur en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui haussa les épaules. Très bien ! A présent, je vous suggère d'emmener votre fille dans vos appartements, Severus. J'y ai ajouté une chambre à son attention.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore regarda les deux Snape s'éloigner avec appréhension, sachant que les jours à venir seraient pénibles, spécialement pour Ha… Rébécca. Le feu dans sa cheminée s'intensifia tout à coup et une tête apparut dans l'âtre.

-Molly ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le directeur.

-Une attaque, Albus, il y a un quart d'heure ! En plein Chemin de Traverse !

-Des victimes ?

-Trois. Un enfant de six ans tué, Ollivander gravement blessé et Maugrey Fol-Œil est dans le coma

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Six mangemorts se sont attaqués à lui en même temps. Le temps que le reste de l'Ordre vienne à son secours, il avait déjà perdu connaissance. C'est une chance qu'ils n'aient pas employé d'avada kédavra !

-Et Ollivander ?

-On ne sait pas encore s'il survivra. Ses neveux vont s'occuper de sa boutique en attendant.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de demander avec lassitude :

-Autre chose à me signaler ?

Molly sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre.

-C'est sans doute sans importance, mais la chouette de Harry vient d'arriver au Terrier. Elle ne transportait rien et refuse de retourner chez les Dursley.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-J'irai à Privet Drive demain matin. Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe des conséquences de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Merci, Molly.

-Au revoir, Albus.


	3. Chapter 3: Premières épreuves

**NdA** : A partir de maintenant, j'utiliserai principalement le nouveau prénom de Harry et je parlerai de lui (d'elle, en fait…) au féminin dans la plupart des cas.

RaR 

Pas de chances, les Rar sont maintenant interdits sur le site… désolée pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un message. J'adore les lire mais je ne pourrai vous répondre que si vous créez un compte sur le site. Bises à tous

**Acide sulfurique**

**Chapitre 3 : premières épreuves**

Rébécca suivit en silence Snape jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle restait avec difficulté à hauteur de l'homme qui marchait d'un pas rapide et raide trahissant toute sa colère. Ils parvinrent rapidement devant un tableau représentant une mer agitée par un vent de tempête. Sur un rocher battu par les flots un pêcheur et une sirène jouaient aux cartes.

- Sapienta.

La sirène, effarouchée par l'intervention de Snape, sauta à l'eau et le pêcheur fit une grimace.

- J'allais gagner !

Snape lança à l'homme un regard qui prouvait bien que cela lui importait peu, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter par si peu. Brandissant les cartes, il les agitait devant Snape avec colère tout en tentant de ne pas laisser les bourrasques de vent, de plus en plus fortes, l'emporter.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée du mal que j'ai eu à trouver et appliquer cette tactique et voilà que vous ruinez tout, avec votre 'sapienta'.

- Ouvrez ce satané tableau ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter ! gronda Snape.

- Pas plus que moi ! Franchement, vous...

Snape sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le tableau.

- Si vous n'ouvrez pas dans la seconde, je vous assure que je brûle le tableau!

Sous la menace, le pêcheur s'exécuta tout en maugréant et le professeur de potions s'engouffra dans le passage. Rébécca le suivit à tâtons dans l'obscurité oppressante du couloir. Après une dizaine de mètres, elle parvint à une autre porte et l'ouvrit, débouchant par la même occasion sur les appartements de Snape. La pièce principale, lugubre et froide, semblait faire office de salon. L'un des murs de l'endroit était entièrement couvert par une immense bibliothèque. Dans un coin brûlait un grand feu qui était l'unique source de lumière et de chaleur de l'endroit. Les trois grandes fenêtres qui étaient en effet censées laisser entrer à flot la lumière du jour étaient fermées par d'imposants volets de bois et ne laissaient pas filtrer le moindre rayon. Près du feu se trouvait un canapé et quelques fauteuils, ainsi qu'une petite table ronde et basse faite de bois sombre ouvragé. Rébécca n'eut pas le temps de mieux détailler l'endroit car Snape se retourna vers elle et lui indiqua une porte.

-Apparemment, ta chambre est là. Tu vas y rester jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'en sortir, compris ? Je ne tiens pas à voir plus que nécessaire une erreur de la nature telle que toi!

La jeune fille serra les poings et répondit d'une voix au moins aussi méprisante que celle du professeur :

-C'est un sentiment tout à fait partagé, pro... père !

Elle porta une main à sa gorge, choquée parce qu'elle venait de dire, mais le professeur de potion ne fit que hausser un sourcil moqueur.

-Apparemment, le directeur a jugé nécessaire de nous lancer un sort pour m'obliger à te tutoyer et pour que tu m'appelles père. Ne me dis pas que tu es surprise ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas à prévoir. Evidemment, prévoir suppose réfléchir, ce qui ne semble pas être à la portée de tous…

Rébécca lança un regard noir au professeur avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre et de la faire claquer derrière elle. Dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber par terre, tremblant à la fois de colère contenue, de froid et d'horreur, le dos appuyé contre la porte, le visage levé vers le plafond et les yeux clos. Elle s'efforça à prendre quelques respirations profondes et régulières mais cela resta sans effet. Le tremblement de son corps ne fit qu'empirer. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Il lui fallait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. La lettre ! Elle fouilla les poches de son pantalon puis se rappela que Snape la lui avait arrachée et ne la lui avait pas rendue. Elle caressa un moment l'idée d'aller la lui réclamer puis l'abandonna : elle en tenait pas à revoir le professeur en ce moment. Elle ne se sentait pas réellement en état d'affronter une nouvelle fois Snape. Un rire sec la secoua et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour le faire cesser. Elle n'allait pas céder à une crise d'hystérie maintenant ! Elle n'avait aucune raison pour cela. Après tout, rien de terrible ne lui était arrivé : elle avait simplement reçu une lettre de sa mère morte depuis 15 ans, découvert que Snape, le professeur qui avait toujours haï Harry Potter, était son père et qu'elle était une fille alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé être un garçon. Et pour finir, elle devait vivre avec son « géniteur ». Rien de bien important… La jeune fille passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin, légèrement étonnée de ne pas rencontrer les épis habituel. C'était vrai… A présent, ses cheveux étaient longs et ondulés… Un rire silencieux la secoua tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater en sanglots. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à se contrôler et détacha sa main de sa chevelure avec lassitude, la levant devant elle et ouvrant les yeux. Une main de fille, petite, pâle, avec de longs doigts fins, terminés par des ongles roses en forme d'amande. Elle la détailla pendant quelques minutes avant de pousser un petit soupir : il faudrait bien s'y habituer, si les recherches de Dumbledore venaient à confirmer son identité présente. Elle fit une prière mentale pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps, la jeune fille porta son regard sur la pièce qui l'entourait et retint à grande peine une grimace d'horreur : une chambre de fille ! Heureusement, la pièce n'était pas peinte en rose mais en bleu clair. En son centre trônait un énorme lit à baldaquin de bois blanc. Les couvertures et les tentures étaient faites d'un tissu blanc orné de motifs floraux bleu indigo. Il y avait même de la dentelle autour de l'oreiller, constata-t-elle avec dégoût. Pire encore, un ours en peluche blanc était assis sur l'oreiller. Mais pour qui Dumbledore la prenait-il ? Elle ne jouait pas à la poupée, bon sang ! A côté du lit se trouvait une petite table basse et une bougie. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un meuble qui devait être une bibliothèque mais ne contenait encore aucun livre. Près de ce meuble se trouvait un bureau. Un peu plus loin, proche d'une cheminée où brûlait joyeusement un petit feu, il y avait une table et un canapé. Se levant, Rébécca se dirigea vers une autre porte, remarquant à peine l'épaisse moquette sur laquelle il marchait. En poussant la porte, elle découvrit une salle de bain de marbre… Rose et argent! Cette fois, elle grimaça carrément. En plus, dans un coin, se trouvaient un miroir et un nécessaire de maquillage. Comme si elle allait jamais employer ces choses ! Dumbledore avait réellement perdu la tête, cette fois ! La jeune fille contempla à nouveau sa chambre. La pièce était vaste, bien plus vaste que tout ce à quoi elle avait été habituée jusque là et elle se sentit soudainement affreusement seule.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dès que Pot… Rébécca fut entrée dans sa chambre, Snape, furieux d'avoir été piégé par le directeur, s'enferma dans la sienne et jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation à la pièce avant d'éclater en imprécations toutes aussi peu dignes d'un professeur les unes que les autres. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa voix fut devenue rauque et qu'il avait du mal à hurler des injures, dirigées vers le Dumbledore, Evans et Pot… Rébécca.

Ensuite, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta quelques instants à regarder le plafond avant de se redresser. Il ne pouvait supporter de rester inactif.

°°°°°°°°°°

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure lorsque Severus Snape entra dans la chambre de 'sa fille'. La pièce était plongée dans une épaisse obscurité et il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant de distinguer les ombres des meubles qui la meublaient. Son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers la seule source de lumière de l'endroit : dans l'âtre, les braises mourantes baignaient d'une légère lueur rougeâtre le canapé qui leur faisait face. Sur ce meuble était pelotonnée une petite silhouette. Snape s'en approcha silencieusement et eut un sourire narquois en remarquant que, dans son sommeil, la jeune fille serrait contre elle un énorme ours en peluche blanc. Toujours sans le moindre bruit, il se pencha sur la forme endormie et repoussa du bout des doigts les cheveux qui camouflaient le visage de l'adolescente. Dans les yeux brumeux du professeur de potion apparut une étincelle de satisfaction malveillante : sur les joues de la jeune fille, il pouvait distinguer des traces de larmes à moitié séchées. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette situation insupportable ! Pot… Rébécca en souffrait tout autant, si ce n'est plus, que lui. Silencieusement, l'homme se promit qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver. S'il était vraiment obligé de garder ce fardeau, il en profiterait pour s'amuser un peu, lui aussi. Fronçant les sourcils et retroussant le nez, l'adolescente détourna le visage sans s'éveiller. Apparemment, l'haleine du professeur lui déplaisait. A croire qu'elle n'aimait pas l'alcool, songea-t-il avec dérision.

Avec un sourire mauvais, il saisit l'adolescente par l'épaule et la secoua brutalement. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et, dès qu'elle le reconnut, tenta de dégager son bras avec une grimace de douleur. L'étreinte du professeur se resserra encore lorsqu'il l'obligea à se lever.

-Lâchez-moi, sale bâtard ! cria-t-elle avec répulsion et une grimace de douleur.

La tirant par le bras, Snape l'obligea à se tenir à quelques centimètres de lui et plongea son regard noir dans celui tout aussi sombre de la jeune fille. Devant l'expression défiante de Rébécca, dans laquelle il pouvait distinguer des traces de la peur qu'elle tentait de dissimuler, un mince rictus ironique fendit son visage. D'une voix à la fois mauvaise et dangereusement basse, il laissa tomber, en faisant passer tout son dégoût pour la jeune fille dans son prénom :

-Il me semble que ce n'est pas à moi que devrais s'appliquer cette insulte, Rébécca.

Un éclair de douleur et de ressentiment traversa le regard de l'adolescente et ce fut avec un sourire satisfait que Snape la lâcha. Aussitôt elle recula de plusieurs pas puis s'arrêta, comme refusant de montrer que le professeur lui faisait peur, et le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, cracha-t-elle avec colère.

-Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai pu choisir ?

-Non, c'est vrai. Quand ma mère est venu vous voir, ce soir-là, vous avez du sauter sur l'occasion. Une telle aubaine ! Je doute que quiconque accepte de vous toucher sans y être obligé… A moins que vous ne payiez les femmes avec qui vous…

Rébécca n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. En une seconde, le professeur avait parcouru la distance qui les séparait et l'avait plaquée contre un mur.

-A ta place, je ferais attention à ce que je dis…

Une lueur meurtrière allumait le regard de Snape et sa fille avala difficilement sa salive et le fixa effrontément, sans cependant oser répondre. Le bras qui pesait sur sa gorge s'enfonça un peu plus et elle toussota et détourna le visage.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Rébécca releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard furieux du maître de potion. Elle perçut soudain une odeur étrange. Elle la connaissait, mais… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain sous le choc de la réalisation. Le professeur avait bu ! Une terreur incontrôlable la saisit quand elle repensa à l'attitude d'oncle Vernon lorsqu'il était saoul. Surtout lorsqu'il était saoul…

Snape sentit tout à coup le corps de l'adolescente se raidir. Un éclair de peur traversa ses yeux et elle sembla chercher à s'enfoncer dans le mur, remarqua-t-il avec une satisfaction mêlée de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si facile… La respiration de la rousse s'était faite plus rapide et hachée. Lentement, il relâcha son emprise et la regarda rester immobile, collée contre le mur, et le regarder s'éloigner sans le quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et la vit qui passait une main tremblante devant ses yeux.

-Nous allons manger dans 5 minutes dans la pièce principale. Ne sois pas en retard !

°°°°°°°°°°

Dès que Snape fut sortit de la pièce, Rébécca se laissa glisser le long du mur et porta une main à sa gorge tandis que l'autre pendait le long de son corps. Elle resta ainsi, sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur le sol, pendant un long moment, cherchant à la fois à calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et à reprendre sa respiration. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, elle laissa retomber son bras sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle avait peur du professeur. Elle avait laissé une seule fois laisser voir à son oncle combien il la terrifiait lorsqu'il avait bu et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation… Se relevant lentement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et redressa la tête avant de sortir de sa chambre.

°°°°°°°°°

Une heure plus tard, après un repas interminable qui s'était passé dans le plus grand silence, elle rejoignit enfin sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, à la fois trop fatiguée pour le faire et n'ayant aucune envie de se confronter à sa nouvelle apparence. Après s'être retournée dans son lit pendant de longues minutes sans trouver le sommeil, elle finit par se lever et aller chercher l'ours en peluche blanc qui était resté devant l'âtre et se coucha à nouveau en le serrant contre elle, tout en se moquant intérieurement de son comportement totalement puéril.

°°°°°°°°°°

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser la paupière de Harry et il fronça les sourcils et détourna légèrement la tête. Mais le rayon de soleil persistait et eut tôt fait de retrouver sa paupière. Le gryffondor envisagea un instant la possibilité de se retourner et d'enfuir son visage dans l'oreiller puis y renonça : à quoi bon gagner quelques minutes de sommeil si c'était pour être réveillé par la voix de crécelle de sa tante dans moins de vingt minutes ? Il était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle l'ait laissé dormir si tard, pensa-t-il, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Il avait fait un rêve horrible cette nuit-là, mais ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Il se souvenait vaguement que Snape y était inclu et cette simple pensée suffisait à faire courir des frissons de dégoût tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comment pouvait-il rêver de Snape alors qu'il était en vacances ? Aucun doute, ses années à Poudlard risquaient fort de le laisser traumatisé à vie…

Lentement, Harry ouvrit les paupières, pour aussitôt les refermer et mettre sa main devant ses yeux éblouis par le soleil. Ce faisant, il sentit une chose étrange sous la paume de sa main. Une mèche de cheveux. Une mèche de cheveux anormalement longue. Il envisagea un instant une possible blague de Dudley puis repoussa cette idée : son cousin avait bien trop peur de lui pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Sa main remonta lentement jusqu'à la racine de la mèche et rencontra toute une masse de cheveux. Il allait pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que toute sa chevelure était anormalement longue. Saisi d'un pressentiment désagréable, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis, lorsqu'il fut habitué à la lumière, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Son rêve lui revint et un doute affreux s'empara de lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… Lentement, très lentement, il baissa les yeux et déglutit : les deux choses rondes étaient toujours collées à son torse… ce qui voulait dire qu'il était une fille et, pire encore, la fille de Snape. Il eut un instant l'envie de se recoucher dans son lit. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il rirait de ce cauchemar ! Mais il se frotta les yeux et se leva lentement de son lit. Pas par courage, non, ni même parce qu'il savait qu'il devait affronter la réalité à un moment où à un autre, mais parce qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux (toujours aussi longs et roux, nota-t-il avec accablement), il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en poussa la porte. Il se figea en apercevant les toilettes. Il était une fille… Ces mots ne cessaient de se répéter dans son esprit… Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers le W-C. Toujours sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, il défit son pantalon et son boxer avant de s'asseoir sur le pot. Gardant les yeux fermé, il tenta de penser à autre chose… Comment les filles pouvaient-elles supporter d'uriner dans cette position ? C'était tellement… dégradant ! Dès qu'il eut terminé, le gryffondor s'éloigna du W-C comme si celui-ci risquait de lui transmettre la peste. Pourvu que je ne sois pas réellement une fille, pensa-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Il allait quitter la pièce quand son regard croisa son reflet dans un miroir. Lentement, il s'en approcha. Le reflet le regardait d'un air moqueur, avec un air narquois qui lui rappelait horriblement Snape.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais besoin d'un bon bain ? Sincèrement, on croirait une vagabonde !

Harry continua à fixer la jeune fille qui se reflétait dans la glace, sans réagir.

-Hé ! Tu m'entends ? On est répugnante, là ! Prends un bain, bon sang !

-Je suis une fille… chuchota avec consternation Harry.

-Bien sûr que t'es une fille ! Ca ne se voit pas, peut-être ? grogna le reflet. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu es bien mieux maintenant qu'avant ! A part les yeux, peut-être… Verts, c'était pas mal. Mais noir, c'est mystérieux…Mais pour tout le reste, pas de doute, tu y gagnes…

-Tu parles, souffla Harry en grimaçant…

Bien que ses vêtements trop larges cachent en grande partie ses formes, il pouvait clairement distinguer le renflement de sa poitrine et ses hanches… Il secoua un peu la tête et cligna des yeux, mais rien ne se produisit. Il était toujours le même. Ou plutôt, la même ! Son reflet lui jeta un regard moqueur puis passa ses mains sur ses hanches, si bien que leur courbe se dessina clairement. Harry cligna des yeux puis passa ses propres mains sur ses hanches et déglutit difficilement.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, soupira son reflet. Tu finiras pas top modèle avec ce genre de mensuration. Bon, d'accord, t'es pas énorme, loin de là, mais t'as quand même des hanches un peu trop développées pour défiler sur des podiums. Pareil pour la poitrine... Dommage… le reste n'est pas mal… Mais ce serait bien mieux si tu consentais à te laver. A moins que tu ne tiennes à sentir le bouc…

Soupirant, Harry… Non, Rébécca ! dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : il valait mieux suivre les conseils du miroir. Après tout, elle devrait bien se voir nue un jour ou l'autre… Fermant les yeux, elle se débarrassa de son t-shirt puis laissa glisser son vieux pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Assez bizarrement, le premier détail qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever ses chaussettes et qu'elle avait l'air ridicule, avec elles pour seul vêtement. Elle se pencha et les retira avant de se relever et de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil dans la glace et de détourner aussitôt le regard, ne sachant trop comment se comporter. Elle frissonna et remarqua que, bien que la pièce soit chauffée, elle avait la chair de poule. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de faire couler l'eau de son bain. Elle aurait bien entendu put prendre une douche, mais la simple idée de devoir se laver debout la rendait malade. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle préférait être dans un bain plutôt que dans une douche pour se laver pour la première fois. Après tout, pensa-t-elle, en frissonnant de dégoût, elle allait devoir TOUCHER son corps… Drapant un drap de bain autour d'elle (elle était fatiguée de voir son reflet s'examiner sous toutes les coutures sans aucune pudeur), elle fit couler l'eau chaude avant de s'y laisser glisser dans un mélange de délectation et d'appréhension.

Un quart d'heures plus tard, elle sortait de l'eau et s'enroulait dans sa serviette de bain en frissonnant, fermement convaincue qu'elle venait d'affronter la pire des épreuves de sa vie avec un courage incroyable. A côté de ce bain, ces rencontres avec Voldemort n'étaient qu'une partie de rigolade. Si on oubliait que celles-ci faisaient des victimes, ajouta une petite voix dans le fond de sa tête et Rébécca sentit un profond malaise l'envahir. Pour le chasser, elle se tourna vers son reflet qui semblait positivement enchantée d'être enfin propre. Rébécca se regarda fixement, tentant de se convaincre que c'était bien sa nouvelle apparence que lui montrait la glace, puis elle se rendit compte que si c'était bel et bien le cas, il lui faudrait un long temps d'adaptation. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle tendit la main vers une brosse et la porta à ses cheveux. S'asseyant sur la chaise qui faisait face à une tablette où s'empilaient divers produits et ustensiles dont elle préférait ne pas connaître l'usage, elle commença à démêler ses longs cheveux. Assez étrangement, chaque coup de brosse semblait l'apaiser, la rasséréner et elle continua à faire glisser l'objet dans ses cheveux bien après qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre nœud, jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent et soient aussi doux que de la soie. Avec un étrange petit sourire, Rébécca décida qu'elle aimait ses cheveux.


	4. Chapter 4: Fiançailles?

Acide Sulfurique Chapitre 4 : Fiançailles ? 

Trois semaines avait passé. Trois longues semaines de disputes, de cris, de colères, de punitions et de vengeances. Séverus Snape n'était toujours pas tout à fait remis de la crise d'allergie qu'avait causé la dernière revanche de Rébecca. Il lui avait imposé de se maquiller chaque jour (ce qui n'était qu'un détail dans la longue liste des choses qu'il lui avait donné l'ordre de prendre l'habitude d'accomplir). La jeune fille avait refusé et Snape l'y avait obligée. Pour se venger, elle avait badigeonné ses cheveux de shampooing durant la nuit. Le professeur de potion n'était pas encore totalement certain de croire Dumbledore quand celui-ci lui disait que Rébecca n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il était allergique au produit. Il était convaincu que c'était tout à fait le genre de chose qu'aurait fait Potter s'il avait appris son allergie. Il s'était réveillé deux heures plus tard, le visage si gonflé qu'il avait de la peine à ouvrir les yeux et à respirer. L'esprit embrumé, il avait mis de longues secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Se levant péniblement, il avait traversé sa chambre, la respiration sifflante, titubant et presque aveuglé. Arrivé dans le salon, ce qui devait arriver arriva : il heurta une pile de livre laissée là (intentionnellement, il en était persuadé) par Rébecca et chuta, renversant au passage un fauteuil et une table basse. Près de 24 heures plus tard, il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie et Pomfresh, qui avait été rappelée d'urgence, était penchée sur lui, lançant divers sort pour contrôler son état. Cela s'était passé neuf jours plutôt et il devait toujours prendre des potions trois fois par jour.

Depuis, il n'avait pas décoléré. En fait, la vraie interrogation était de savoir s'il avait décoléré un seul instant depuis que Dumbledore lui avait imposé la charge de Pot… Réb… _l'ignominie. _C'était le mot qu'il utilisait à présent pour désigner mentalement l'ancien gryffondor. Car, après tout, il n'était rien de plus qu'une erreur qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu, une abomination de la nature, une farce stupide du destin. Et plus il y réfléchissait, moins Snape pensait que son irritation s'était, durant les dernières semaines, un tant soit peu apaisée. Seuls les moment où il parvenait à humilier _l'ignominie_ lui procuraient un peu de satisfaction. Et il avait tout mit en œuvre pour pouvoir énerver _la chose _le plus souvent possible, ce qui n'était pas difficile, vu leur caractère respectif.

Rébecca Snape ne pouvait porter que des jupes ou des robes (vive les séances d'épilations !), jamais de pantalons. C'était lui qui choisissait ses vêtements, et il prenait soin de sélectionner des vêtements qui se trouvaient dans la plus pure tradition des sang-purs (et qui, par la même occasion, étaient peu confortables et tout à fait dépassés.) Les chaussures à haut talons étaient bien entendu une obligation (la démarche de _l'ignominie_ avait été totalement ridicule pendant plusieurs jours et elle s'était tordu un nombre incalculable de fois les chevilles.) Séverus Snape ne s'était bien entendu pas arrêté en si bon chemin. Fouillant dans sa bibliothèque, il était parvenu à trouver un « code de bonne conduite pour jeunes filles de la bonne société » qu'avait utilisé sa grand-mère et qui était déjà à son époque tombé en désuétude. Rébecca devait le suivre. Non seulement le manuel indiquait-il des règles de conduites en société (comment s'adresser à une personne plus âgée ? Aux domestiques ? Aux elfes de maisons (auxquels il fallait, tout simplement, donner des ordres !) ? Au ministre de la magie ? Comment manger à table ? …) mais aussi tout un code de coiffure, de maquillage,… Réb…_L'ignominie_ avait du apprendre à arranger ses cheveux d'une bonne vingtaine de façon, selon l'endroit où elle allait, qui elle rencontrait et son propre statut (célibataire ? Fiancée ? Mariée ?) Il y avait aussi tout un code dans l'usage des couleurs et des fleurs, que même Snape avait du mal à retenir. Et puis, bien évidemment, il y avait la manipulation et le langage des éventails…

A cette simple pensée, la colère de Snape se ralluma (pour autant qu'elle ait été un tant soit peu éteinte). Comment avait-elle osé ? Ses doigts se resserrèrent nerveusement sur le verre de whisky pur-feu qu'il tenait en main. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie !

Loin de se montrer furieux d'apprendre que Snape avait une fille, Voldemort avait semblé déstabilisé puis intéressé. Séverus s'en était tiré avec deux doloris, bien moins que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Tout le monde n'avait pas eu sa chance, apparemment, car, en quittant la salle du trône de Voldemort, il avait entendu un sifflement furieux puis des cris de douleur interminable. Amusé, il s'était fait la remarque que Pettigrow avait, une fois de plus, réussi à mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère. Il se demanda vaguement quelle mission il avait pu faire échouer puis transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Non, Voldemort n'avait pas été en colère, du moins si la lettre que Lucius lui venait de lui envoyer en témoignait.

_Séverus,_

_Après cet agréable soirée passée en votre compagnie et en celle de votre délicieuse fille,_

Snape avait ricané en lisant cette phrase. Rébecca avait tout été, ce soir, sauf délicieuse !

Je me permets de mieux vous expliquer les raisons de cette rencontre. Notre maître a exprimé le désir de voir une alliance se conclure entre nos deux familles, et plus précisément entre nos enfants. Au nom de mon fils, je vous demande donc la main de Rébecca.

_Lucius_

La nouvelle l'avait d'abord laissé abasourdi. Puis il avait senti une peur insensée s'insinuer en lui. Pourquoi Voldemort énonçait-il un tel désir ? Quel était son but ? Se doutait-il de quoi que ce soit ? Puis la raison avait repris le dessus. Même si cet ordre était étonnant de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'insérait pleinement dans son programme d' « élevage » de sang-purs : contrôle des mariages, des naissances et de la fertilité de toute la population. Rien de bien étonnant, en somme. Mais malgré lui, Snape gardait un profond malaise face à cette idée. Il avait cherché un moyen d'y échapper, sans en trouver et il refusait catégoriquemnt d'aller trouver Dumbledore, ce vieux fou manipulateur. Il allait donc falloir fiancer Draco Malfoy et celle qui avait été son ennemi juré, Harry Potter. En y regardant bien, la situation était amusante, se dit-il, en buvant une autre gorgée d'alcool (et cette seule pensée confirmait le fait que le whisky commençait à agir sur ses idées). Et _l'ignominie_ serait furieuse ! De toute façon, il n'avait aucun moyen de refuser un ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Restait à prier pour que ni les Malfoy ni Voldemort ne découvrent la vérité à propos de Rébecca. Il vida son verre et le remplit à nouveau avant de saisir une plume et un morceau de parchemin pour répondre à Lucius Malfoy.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco Malfoy était d'une humeur massacrante. Cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur dîner chez Snape et sa colère ne s'était pas le moins du monde apaisée. Comment osait-elle ? Son père, assis à son bureau, l'observait d'un œil goguenard.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui te mets dans un tel état ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton amusé… Et cesse de tourner un rond, tu vas trouer le plancher !

Draco se laissa tomber sur un siège.

-Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez rester calme après ce qu'elle a osé faire, père ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de ma vie !

-Elle ? Tu veux parler de Rébecca Snape ? Je le trouve charmante !

L'adolescent faillit s'étouffer.

-Charmante ? Elle n'a pas cessé de nous insulter !

Lucius Malfoy éclata de rire.

-Serais-tu donc incapable de faire la différence entre un trait d'esprit et une insulte, fils ? Cette enfant a de l'esprit et n'hésite pas à s'en servir, c'est tout ! Elle est très amusante.

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que…

-Je t'accorde que certaines de ses réflexions étaient un peu osées, mais elles n'en était que plus rafraîchissantes ! Cesse donc de voir des insultes partout, elle n'a rien dit d'inconvenant.

Draco avait quitté son siège et s'était remis à tourner en rond dans la pièce, rouge de colère.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, père. Elle se moquait ouvertement de nous ! Son éventail, par exemple !

-Son… Eventail ? répéta son père, incrédule.

-Vous avez sûrement remarqué ! Dès que son père avait le dos tourné, elle cessait de l'utiliser de façon 'ce que vous dites est passionnant' et se mettait en mode 'je m'ennuie royalement' ou 'vous êtes un personnage totalement insipide' ! Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas avoir remarqué ! s'exclama le blond.

-Draco ! Cela fait bien 50 ans que le langage des éventails est tombé en totale désuétude. Plus personne ne l'utilise plus… Cette pauvre fille ne savait probablement même pas qu'elle t'insultait !

-Elle le savait ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ! Elle se moquait de moi !

Lucius Malfoy laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains et se frotta les tempes avec lassitude. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son fils soit si susceptible ? Non, la vraie question était de savoir pourquoi son fils faisait une vraie fixation sur les anciens usage, tels que le langage des éventails, ou celui des couleurs. Plus personne n'attachait d'importance à ce genre de détails à présent… Pendant ce temps, Draco continuait à délirer à propos d'insultes mortelles, d'honneur et d'éventail.

-Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais arraché son éventail et je l'aurais déchiqueté en morceau avec mes dents ! s'énervait celui-ci, ce qui eut le don de faire se redresser la tête de son père.

-Merlin tout-puissant! En plus d'être susceptible, c'est un fétichiste, marmonna-t-il avec accablement.

Draco, qui avait entendu cette dernière phase, se retournait pour protester avec véhémence lorsqu'un hibou pénétra dans la pièce par la fenêtre et atterrit devant son père. Celui-ci ouvrit la lettre que lui tendait l'oiseau, la parcourut et sourit.

-J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, fils. Tu es fiancé !

Le serpentard en resta quelques secondes bouche bée, puis demanda :

-Vous plaisantez, père ?

-Je ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de sujet. Séverus a accepté les fiançailles.

Draco se laissa glisser dans un siège. C'était impossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimposs…

-Vous aviez promis de ne pas me marier contre mon gré, père… Je refuse d'épouser cette fille !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Elle n'a pas cessé de se moquer de moi !

-Illusion !

-Elle … Elle ressemble à une Weasley ! Je ne peux pas décemment épouser quelqu'un qui ressemble à ces merdeux !

-Ce n'est pas une Weasley, elle est de sang-pur, riche, jolie, intelligente et bien éduquée. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui reprocher.

-Mais père, je ne veux pas me fiancer…

-Je suis désolé, Draco, mais je n'ai pas le choix, expliqua patiemment son père. Je sais que je t'avais promis de ne jamais t'obliger à te marier contre ton gré, mais je ne peux décemment pas refuser d'obéir à un ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'aurais peut-être plaidé ta cause auprès de lui si elle avait été totalement stupide ou laide à faire peur, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je ne PEUX pas refuser cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est Lui qui… demanda Draco, abasourdi.

-Oui, notre Maître t'a fait l'honneur de te choisir entre tous pour commencer à rendre à notre société sa grandeur d'autrefois, Draco ! C'est un choix dont tu peux te glorifier.

Le jeune homme resta un moment immobile, sans dire le moindre mot, tiraillé entre sa joie d'avoir été ainsi choisi entre tous par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la répulsion qu'il éprouvait à lier sa vie à une presque inconnue qu'il n'avait vue qu'une seule fois et pour qui il n'éprouvait pas le moindre attrait. D'un côté, la gloire, le pouvoir et le respect et la fin de l'un de ses rêves ; de l'autre la liberté, une liberté qui lui glissait entre les doigts. Il ferma un instant les yeux et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il eut un petit rire sec. Ce choix, il l'avait fait il y a longtemps et il s'était simplement complu en des rêves inaccessibles, pauvres mirages qui lui étaient à présent retirés. Il avait toujours voulu suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il avait pensé conserver une certaine liberté d'action et de pensée en le faisant. Mensonges ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son avant-bras. Sous sa chemise, il le savait encore immaculé, épargné par la marque des ténèbres. Et il savait qu'il désirait plus que tout la voir un jour y apparaître. Plongeant ses yeux dans le regard pâle de son père, il dit :

« Quand auront lieux les fiançailles ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rébecca sentit les larmes glisser le long de ses joues et se haït pour cela. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais pleurer devant Snape. Jamais. Et il avait suffi d'une gifle un peu plus forte que les précédentes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le monde, tout autour d'elle, tournait. Malgré la sensation de vertige, elle se remit debout et fit face à son « père ». Il avait bu, à nouveau. Comme chaque soir. Il avait bu de trop. Beaucoup trop…. Puis il était venu dans sa chambre et lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Malfoy. Et bien qu'elle ait vu l'état dans lequel il était, elle avait eu la stupidité de protester. Quand il était saoul, le professeur avait tendance à être violent. Cela se traduisait en général par des mouvements plus brusques que d'habitude, et, de temps à autres, une gifle. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que lui avait fait oncle Vernon, bien entendu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de Snape lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

-Alors ? On fait moins la f…. fière, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Rébecca, qui, trois semaines auparavant était toujours connue sous le nom de Harry Potter, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Oubliant toute prudence, elle siffla :

-Il n'est pas question que j'épouse Malfoy ! Jamais de la vie !

Elle avait reculé vers sa table de nuit et saisi sa baguette, mais, sans qu'elle ait vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, celle-ci se retrouva entre les mains du directeur des serpentards qui l'agrippa sans ménagement par les cheveux.

-Tu vas obéir !

-Nooon ! se révolta Rébécca, en se débattant.

Une nouvelle gifle la frappa et elle sentit les vaisseaux sanguins de son nez se rompre.

-J'ai dit non ! répéta-t-elle, tandis qu'une partie de son esprit la suppliait de se taire.

-Tu n'as p.. pas encore compris, je crois, saleté ! Tu v… vas être fiancée à Draco Malfoy, que tu le f… veuilles ou non ! s'énerva Snape, avec une élocution étonnamment claire pour quelqu'un dans son état d'ébriété.

-Je… Je ne veux pas, sanglota la jeune fille, tout en se maudissant de se montrer si faible.

°oO Quand j'étais un garçon, je ne pleurais pas ainsi, pour un rien ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour redevenir Harry Potter ! Oo°

Snape lâcha ses cheveux et elle glissa sans force sur le sol, où des sanglots continuèrent à la secouer.

-S'il… S'il vous plaît…

Snape l'observait avec une satisfaction malsaine d'ivrogne, elle en était consciente, mais elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : qu'il s'en aille. Peu importe qu'elle doive le supplier pour cela !

-T… Tu crois qu.. que je sais pas pourquoi tu veux pas éfouser… épouser Draco, hein ? Tu crois ça ?

Et le professeur éclata de rire tandis que son pied atterrissait dans les côtes de l'adolescente.

-Je suis sur qu'avec t.. ton ptepi… petit cœur de gryffondor tu veux faire un m.. mariage d'amour !

Un nouveau coup de pied atteignit Rébecca.

-J… Je vais te dire un se… secret, ignomo… imogni… chose ! Ca n'arriv… arrivera jamais, pa… parche que personne p.. peut t'aimer !

Roulée en boule , Rébecca ne tentait plus d'échapper aux coups. Seules ses épaules secouées de sanglots bougeaient.

-Regarde, moi, par ex… exemple ! Je suis ton p… père et je te hais. V… Voldemort te hait. Draco aussi. Ja… James Potter, s'il avait su la vérité, t… tu crois qu'il t'au… t'aurait acceptée ? Et ton ch.. cher parrain ? J.. Jamais ! Même ta mère ne t'aimait pas !

L'adolescente secoue la tête en gémissant et Snape rit.

-Tu ne me c… crois pas ? Elle l'a écr… écrit dans la lettre qu'elle a env… envoyé à Dumdlobo… Doblombo… Machin-chose ! C'est p… pour ça qu'il a p… pas voulu que t… tu la lises, qu… quand tu lui as demandé ! «_Je le hais, Je les hais, lui et Harry. Voilà… Je l'ai enfin avoué… J'ai essayé, Albus, vraiment essayé d'aimer Harry comme il le mérite. Après tout, il n'a pas à payer mes erreurs, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Chaque fois que je le revois, je vois Snape. »_

Snape avait réussi à prononcer la phrase sans trébucher sur les mots, un exploit dans son état. Puis il minauda :

« P… Pauvre Ha… Harry ! Personne ne l'ai.. l'aimeuh ! Per… Personne ne peut l'ai… aimer, parche qu'il … qu'il est un m… monstre et qu'… qu'il tue t.. tout ceux qui essaient ! »

Puis il éclata de rire, et, après un dernier coup de pied, s'en alla.


	5. Chapter 5: Noir

**Acide Sulfurique**

**Chapitre 5: Noir**

Le whisky coulait dans sa gorge… avec un goût noir. Noir nocturne, noir désespoir. Noir douleur, noir colère, noir honte et amertume. Plus noir encore que le noir… Plus noir que ses cheveux, que ses yeux, que son cœur. Le noir l'enveloppait, l'engouffrait, l'avalait… Et il se débattait, comme il le pouvait. Le noir dans sa gorge glissait dans son estomac et s'y installait, se propageait dans tout son corps, lui faisant voir rouge. Rouge comme une nuit de passion dont il ne se souvenait pas, rouge comme la colère, rouge comme la fracture en lui. Et le noir engloutissait le rouge, le rouge qui brillait, avec chaque nouvelle gorgée.

Po.. Rebecca qui lui pourrissait la vie, qui ne devait,ne pouvait exister mais qui était là, pourtant. Comme la marque sur son bras gauche… Ni l'une ni l'autre n'auraient dû être. Les ténèbres en lui… Ce constant rappel de ses erreurs, de ses obligations, de son passé. Les souvenirs qui l'enveloppaient, l'étreignaient, refusaient de le laisser aller en paix… Les souvenirs qui riaient de lui la nuit, lorsqu'il dormait. Lily, Rebecca… et elle. Elle surtout et son sourire qui s'étranglait, qui se métamorphosait en grimace moqueuse, qui s'étouffait en supplications.

Ce sourire qui devait disparaître. Jamais… Jamais. Il pouvait supporter de voir ses yeux dans le visage d'un autre. Il pouvait supporter de les voir s'emplir de larmes. Il pouvait en rire et les provoquer. Ces yeux pleuraient pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. C'était normal. Mais les lèvres ne devaient pas sourire.

Dans son fauteuil, Severus Snape contemplait son verre avec un sourire cruel. La lueur des flammes allumait d'or le liquide qu'il faisait tourner devant ses yeux, avant de l'avaler. Une bouteille vide à ses pieds, une autre entamée à portée de main… Ses provisions se vidaient à une vitesse accrue depuis l'arrivée de l'igno… Ignoble. Ignominie était décidément un mot trop long, trop compliqué. Ignoble ferait l'affaire. Satisfait de sa décision, le professeur eut un rire amusé, saccadé. Ignoble ! Elle adorerait ce surnom, c'était certain.

Le rire s'éteignit, écrasé par le poids du silence et du passé. Par le poids de l'avenir aussi. Que lui arriverait-il si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à découvrir l'identité de sa fille ? Le sort réservé aux traîtres ne serait sans doute rien comparé à ce qui l'attendrait. Etre espion, c'était tenir la mort par la main et la laisser vous guider, c'était s'habituer à elle. A elle et à l'obscurité. C'était ne plus savoir, parfois, de quel côté on était, ni pourquoi… ni comment on en était arrivé là. Etre espion… Etre mort, déjà. N'avoir plus de rêve. Juste l'espoir d'un lendemain. Et se battre pour survivre… Etre le père de Po… Rebecca, c'était inviter la mort dans son lit et lui tendre un couteau.

Les principes n'existaient pas. Le bien et le mal n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait que la survie… La survie et ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour la saisir. Il ne croyait pas en Dumbledore, il ne croyait pas en Voldemort. Il croyait en la mort, il croyait aux atrocités commises, à celles à venir. Il croyait au recommencement sans fin de la même histoire, à la vanité de la bataille. Il croyait au combat qui le rendait vivant. Qui le tuait peu à peu. Il croyait au whisky qui lui brûlait l'estomac, à la colère, à la sensations tangibles, qui menaçaient de l'étouffer. Et il y avait Rebecca, apparue dans sa vie sans le vouloir, sans qu'il le demande. Rebecca et le roux de sa chevelure, le noir de ses yeux. Rebecca et le rouge de son sang sur ses doigts.

Rebecca et ses fiançailles. Idée de Voldemort… Etre si proche de la famille Malfoy était autant un risque qu'un avantage. Il doutait que Draco puisse reconnaître chez l'Ignoble les traces du gryffondor. Snape les ferait disparaître. Elle oublierait avoir un jour été un homme, elle oublierait avoir été gryffondor, elle oublierait avoir un jour ri… Elle ne sourirait plus. Et quel soulagement ce serait ! Lui ne souriait pas.

Etre si proche de ces arrogants sang-purs offrait la meilleure protection possible. Qui oserait soupçonner quoi que ce soit ? Rebecca serait observée sous toutes les coutures par les personnes au courant du futur mariage, le moindre de ses défauts serait critiqué… Mais on ne ferait pas le lien avec Potter. Et elle serait bientôt la jeune femme soumise qu'on attendait de sa progéniture. Bientôt la lueur qui s'éveillait dans les yeux sombres sous l'effet de la colère s'éteindrait. La lumière n'avait pas de place, pas dans son regard, ni dans son esprit. Obéissante, modelable… Bientôt. Le point de rupture n'était pas éloigné. Une jeune fille parfaite… Personne ne soupçonnerait la vérité.

L'or de son verre le narguait et prit d'une poussée de colère, il le jeta contre un mur où il se fracassa, lui apportant un écho de la satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, en frappant Rebecca, en voyant sa crainte, son regard terrifié. En voyant que quelque chose en elle s'éteignait. A jamais, il l'espérait…

Non ! Non, pas tout de suite… les victoires remportées trop vites n'avaient aucun goût si ce n'est celui de l'amertume. Mais d'ici un mois ou deux, il aurait vaincu. Et comme il serait satisfaisant de voir la fille de Lily disparaître… Lily et leur haine farouche, Lily la Belle aux yeux d'émeraude. Lily la Gentille. Lily la Menteuse. Lily la Trompeuse. Lily la Déguisée. Lily la Folle, Lily la Désespérée. Lily qui s'était perdue en route et n'avait plus su ni qui elle était, ni qui elle pouvait être, Lily qui s'accrochait au vide, aux rêves, qui voulait tant les vivre qu'elle y croyait. Elle n'avait jamais semblé se sentir à l'étroit dans son déguisement de gryffondor, jamais. Elle n'avait jamais semblé étouffer… Jamais son masque n'avait glissé. Mais il avait vu, il avait su… Autour d'elle planait cette aura de mensonge qu'il ne pouvait supporter et parfois un mouvement du menton, un clignement d'œil, un geste infime, une inflexion de voix trop douce ou trop heureuse, la trahissait, le faisait la haïr avec violence.

Lily Potter n'avait jamais été heureuse : elle mentait mieux que d'autres et on la croyait. Et le bonheur insolent qu'elle affichait n'était qu'une insulte. Son altruisme grotesque et son histoire d'amour avec Potter une tromperie si habilement construite qu'elle s'était prise au jeu. Vouloir être heureux pousse à se mentir, à se duper soi-même. C'est le seul moyen d'arriver à quoi que ce soit. Au moins, lui n'avait pas eu ce genre de faiblesse dégradante. Lui au moins se l'était toujours avoué. Le bonheur était pour d'autres… le bonheur ne l'intéressait pas.

Lily et son sacrifice ultime : jusqu'au bout vouloir mentir, se faire passer pour une bonne mère. Lily et sa lettre à Potter, ses mensonges, Lily et sa lettre à Dumbledore… tant et tant de mensonges qu'elle s'y noyait, finissait par y croire. Mais il voyait clair, il savait. Il savait qu'elle n'espérait pas pour son fils une vie heureuse. Elle était trop malheureuse pour pouvoir souhaiter le bonheur de qui que ce soit. Et le sien encore moins… Qu'elle se rassure, dans sa tombe. Il ne connaissait pas le bonheur et son enfant allait en oublier le goût.

°oOo°

Le noir, le noir l'enveloppait. Le noir avait un goût métallique, un goût légèrement salé et coulait dans sa bouche. Noir désespoir.. Noir colère. Noir honte, noir nuit, noir révolte. Noir plus sombre que la nuit. Plus sombre que le fond des océans. Noir brûlant et glaçant à la fois. Le noir ne quittait pas sa bouche, s'y attardait, y laissant en écho vivace le goût de la peur et du dégoût. Puis il poursuivait sa lente descente et atteignait l'estomac, s'y lovait, malgré les hauts le cœur qu'il provoquait. Et de là, il rayonnait et salissait tout son être. Jamais.. jamais il ne partirait. Jamais il ne s'effacerait. Il ne suffirait pas de se laver ou de pleurer...

Rouge. La douleur en elle se tâchait de rouge. Un rouge qui contaminait les alentours, sa vue, sa vie. Colère, haine. Haine passionnée. Et violence des sentiments, du rejet. Violence du désespoir, de la honte, de l'amertume. Rouge sang, comme ce qui coulait dans sa bouche et sur le sol, qui coagulait et tâchait ses vêtements.

Oh, elle survivrait, elle le savait, le sentait… Elle était devenue un expert dans le domaine des coups… Les Dursley. Le quidditch. Sn... Son père. Et puis il n'y avait rien de cassé… Rien d'irréparable.

Rien d'irréparable…

A part quelques illusions qui s'écroulaient.

Snape était un menteur…

Evidemment.

Sa mère l'avait aimée.

Sur le sol froid, la silhouette de Rebecca Snape se recroquevilla.

Sa mère l'aimait…

Elle le lui avait écrit.

Et si Snape ne l'aimait pas…

Elle ne voulait pas de son amour.

Elle n'en aurait jamais voulu.

Et si Malfoy devait l'épouser…

Et si personne ne devait l'aimer...

Ce n'était rien.

Ce n'était qu'une autre illusion qui s'effaçait, se noyait dans l'amertume du présent.

Et puis… Et puis ce mariage n'aurait pas lieu. Jamais. Elle n'accepterait pas. Pas avec lui, pas avec ce blond arrogant et cruel. Pas avec ce mangemort en devenir. Pas avec ce garçon qui ne voyait que lui. Elle trouverait le moyen. Elle avait toujours trouvé le moyen… Si elle y croyait assez fort, si elle se le disait assez, cela deviendrait vrai. Elle pourrait échapper à Snape, à Malfoy, à Voldemort, au destin, à cette farce grotesque. Elle pourrait changer sa vie, redevenir Harry. Juste Harry. Pas Potter, pas Snape. Harry…

Si elle le pensait assez fort, ce cauchemar cesserait… Si elle le voulait assez, elle serait heureuse. Heureuse à jamais. Elle trouverait l'amour, Voldemort se tuerait en avalant un os de poulet de travers. Les mangemorts décideraient de tuer la volaille plutôt que les moldus. Ils deviendraient bouchers industriels. On organiserait une grande fête et Dumbledore boirait trop et danserait la gigue. Ron embrasserait Hermione, ils auraient plein d'enfants. Snape serait condamné à Azkaban, Malfoy Junior épouserait Pansy Parkinson et mourrait avant d'avoir pu se reproduire. Malfoy Senior deviendrait chauve et se suiciderait. Tout se passerait bien, si elle faisait l'effort d'y croire. Les sillons chauds qui se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues ne comptaient pas. Pas plus que la douleur. Il suffisait de tendre la main, le bonheur n'attendait qu'un geste. Il suffirait de sourire.

Tout irait bien. Il suffisait d'y croire, de s'en convaincre. C'était le plus difficile. Et le noir l'étranglait, l'enveloppait, l'étouffait. Il n'y avait pas de mensonge, il n'y avait pas de vérité. Il n'y avait que le bonheur et ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour l'atteindre. Et elle était tout, sauf quelqu'un de faible. Tout irait bien, il suffisait de se reposer, de rêver. Demain… Demain viendrait toujours assez tôt.

Vivre au jour le jour. Survivre avant de pouvoir, plus tard s'échapper. Se venger, peut-être. Mais survivre. Jour par jour, heure par heure. Mentir, au besoin, se plier aux attentes de Sn… son père. Se plier à ses attentes, en silence. Supporter son comportement… Oublier ses paroles sur sa mère. Il mentait. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Il passait sa vie à cela:

Être espion, mentir à l'un, révéler à l'autre, sans que jamais l'on ne puisse être certain du camp qu'il soutenait. Mentir aux serpentards en se faisant passer pour un fidèle mangemort. Mentir à toute l'école, en leur présentant un visage austère, sévère. Se mentir en le présentant. Snape n'était pas un redoutable professeur, ni la terreur des donjons. Un homme seul, aigri, qui avait renoncé à chercher le bonheur et se lovait dans son amertume... C'était tout ce qu'il était. Un pauvre alcoolique, pitoyable, incapable de se passer de boisson, incapable de maîtriser ses pulsions en dehors des heures de cours. Plus que pitoyable, risible. Si elle ne riait pas, c'est qu'elle avait mal aux côtes... Et dire qu'elle l'avait redouté, ce fantôme palot, ce masque, cette coquille vide qui se prenait pour un homme et qui avait besoin de frapper sa fille pour se sentir exister. Dire qu'elle avait eu peur... Dire qu'elle avait toujours peur...

Il était un serpentard, maléfique, cruel, triste, burlesque… Rien qu'un simulacre, comme Malfoy. Ils ne pouvaient l'atteindre, ni lui faire de mal. Pas eux.

Et si la simple idée de les voir la terrorisait… Elle n'en montrerait bien. Elle savait si bien cacher ses sentiments… Et si elle avait envie de vomir, vomir sa vie, il suffisait de serrer le sdents. Elle serait heureuse, tout irait bien. Elle redeviendrait un il, Snape un étranger, Draco un ennemi. Tout irait bien. Demain… Demain elle aurait la force de sourire. Demain ou bientôt.

Sous l'odeur métallique de son propre sang, sous les relents d'alcool, il y avait toujours cette note d'agrume et de muguet qui parfumait ses cheveux. Elle avait eu raison d'acheter ce shampooing, il sentait si bon… Si bon… Les yeux clos elle abandonna le combat et ses pensées furent englouties par l'obscurité, un semblant de sourire amer aux lèvres et entre les traces de sang sur ses joues, les coulées humides des larmes.


	6. Chapter 6: Rencontres

**Chapitre 6: Rencontres**

Voldemort avait souhaité ce mariage… Allongé sur son lit, Draco Malfoy laissait son regard se perdre sur le plafond peint. Voldemort avait souhaité ce mariage. Pas lui. Pas Rebecca. Pas même son père. Un sentiment de joie l'emplissait, dessinait sur son visage un léger sourire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait remarqué son existence, pensé à lui, il l'incluait déjà dans ses projets d'avenir. Il existait à ses yeux. C'était le début de la gloire, le début de sa vie pour la défense de ses idéaux. Et si se marier était nécessaire, n'était-ce pas un faible prix à payer ?

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette sensation d'amertume, ce serrement au cœur ? Il était un Malfoy, par Merlin ! Il ne croyait pas au grand amour. Il croyait au pouvoir, à l'argent, à l'entente. Il était un serpentard, il était ambitieux… Il ne songeait pas à aimer. Il n'y pensait pas, n'en rêvait pas. Il était serpentard et se mentir à soi-même était une seconde nature. Avec un grognement mécontent, le garçon se retourna en enfuit son visage dans son oreiller de plume, s'y enfonçant avec plus de rage que n'e méritait le moëlleux..

Content, il aurait du l'être. Il n'était que ravi… Il aurait du être tant de choses ; satisfait, heureux.. Euphorique, même… au moins autant que pouvait l'être un Malfoy. Et il l'était. Un peu. Il souriait, il était fébrile, impatient. Le Seigneur pensait à lui, il croyait en son potentiel, assez pour se soucier de son le bonheur n'occupait qu'une petite partie de son esprit. Le reste de ses pensées était plus sombre, plus douloureuse. Il n'y avait plus autant de sang-purs que par le passé, c'était vrai, mais il en restait assez pour qu'il puisse y trouver une fille qu'il pourrait aimer. Une autre fille que cette Rebecca… Moins insolente, moins moqueuse… Plus jolie, aussi. Mais le choix était fait, pour lui. Et cela laissait dans sa gorge comme un goût d'amertume.

L'aube se levait. Dehors, les oiseaux commençaient leurs infernaux gazouillis… Cinq heures du matin, à peine. Il n'avait pas dormi. Il n'avait pas rêvé… Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts sur ses pensées, partagé entre joie et appréhension, entre contentement et colère. Il ne voulait pas épouser cette fille… Et il doutait que cela ne soit pas réciproque.. Quoi que la fortune de sa famille avait de quoi en convaincre plus d'une de l'épouser… Et puis,que ne ferait-on pas pour être bien vu de Voldemort ? Cette fille, si elle avait deux grains d'intelligence, sauterait sur l'occasion.

Les dents du jeune homme se serrèrent en une grimace douloureuse et il se leva, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Il passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux blonds, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide. Que faire ? Il ne voulait pas épouser cette fille… Il ne voulait pas déplaire à Voldemort. Les yeux clos, il s'accorda le temps de la réflexion. Peut-être… peut-être s'il parvenait à convaincre cette idiote… C'était ça !

Se levant, le serpentard se dirigea vers son miroir et se contempla : non, cela ne conviendrait pas du tout. Avec des cernes aussi prononcés, coups de fusains sur le blanc de sa peau, et ses cheveux en bataille, il ne pouvait, ne saurait entamer une discussion, convaincre, persuader.. menacer. Ils erait déjà en position de faiblesse. S'asseyant, le blond sortit d'une boite de bois ciselé un pot de couleur claire et passa sous ses yeux un peu de la lotion : Dans 5 minutes, ses cernes se seraient volatilisées…

Il ferma les yeux et se représenta la suite des évènements : ce serait sans doute à la menace qu'il devrait avoir recours, vu l'attitude de la jeune fille : elle ne semblait pas du genre à être suffisamment sotte pour tomber sous son charme et rompre leurs fiançailles, pas plus qu'elle ne paraissait du genre à discuter calmement d'une situation… Elle ne voudrait pas perdre les avantages que lui procureraient ces fiançailles et ce futur mariage. A sa place, il aurait lui aussi profité de la situation. C'était logique, de bonne guerre, naturel : il ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Mais cela le rendait furieux et la tension accumulée dans ses épaules et la ligne sèche de sa mâchoire le confirmait.

°oOo°

Voyager par cheminette sans se salir était l'une des compétences essentielles de toute personne possédant un minimum d'éducation et de distinction : inutile donc de préciser que Draco Malfoy excellait en cet art. Il pouvait même partir avec un verre de vin à la main et arriver à destination sans en avoir renversé une goutte.

Mais le blond failli trébucher en arrivant dans l'appartement du directeur de sa maison. Le spectacle qui lui faisait face était pour le moins inhabituel : dans un fauteuil, Severus Snape affalé, toujours vêtu de la robe noire qu'il avait porté la veille, un rideau de cheveux gras collant à son front. Décadence : c'était le mot qui venait à l'esprit devant cette scène et le nez aristocratique du spectateur se fronça de dégout. Il régnait dans la pièce une lourde odeur d'alcool qui vous prenait à la gorge et vous soulevait le coeur. Draco avait souvent soupçonné l'homme d'aimer prendre un verre de trop, le soir, ils en avaient plaisanté à serpentard, c'était une des rumeurs qui courraient sur leur directeur… Comme celles qui régnaient sur ses exploits sexuels douteux. Mais voir le professeur dans cet état était un choc inattendu. Et quel contraste par rapport à l'attitude attendue d'un serpentard !

Le jeune homme resta figé quelques instant, ligne droite et claire tracée à la craie sur le fond obscur de la pièce, avant de s'approcher. Une, deux bouteilles vides, une autre bien entamée.. Et ce n'était pas de l'eau coupée... Une marque de whisky suffisamment réputée pour exiger des prix exorbitants, spécialisée dans les alcools… très forts. Snape cachait bien des secrets… Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il boive autant ? Etait-ce une habitude ?

Mais peu lui importait. Il n'était pas là pour cela, il était là pour discuter…de façon plutôt musclée, sans doute, avec la fille du professeur. Et s'il était venu si tôt, c'était dans le but de la prendre par surprise, en la réveillant, et de mettre à profit sa confusion. Lui, calculateur ? pas plus que nécessaire. Il avait juste choisi l'heure de la rencontre, le lieu, sa tenue et son apparence rien, en fait…

Il lui restait à trouver la chambre de Rebecca… Sa plus grande crainte avait été de réveiller Snape durant ses recherches, mais il était à présent évident que ce ne serait pas le cas : nulle crainte à avoir, le professeur dormirait encore quelques heures avant d'avoir terminé de cuver. Il avait donc tout le temps nécessaire pour faire ses recherches. Mais comme toute chose déplaisante, mieux valait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. L'exploration méthodique des pièces commença. Il y en avait 5… ce fut la quatrième qui s'ouvrit sur une chambre si visiblement féminine qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Des murs couleur ciel, un lit blanc et crème, au centre, une couverture bleue, un oreiller bordé de dentelle, un ours en peluche blanc… Une fenêtre laissait entrer à flot la lueur rosée de l'aube. Mais il y avait un détail étrange : le lit était vide.

Un léger froncement des sourcils trahit la perplexité du jeune homme, avant que son regard ne fasse lentement le tour de la pièce. Oh non, il ne voulait pas épouser une femme dotée d'un goût aussi douteux. C'était totalement hors de question, elle se mettrait en tête de redécorer le manoir et le transformerait en meringue géante. Cette simple idée avait de quoi le faire trembler. Mais il en pouvait en empêcher la réalisation que s'il parvenait à…

Il y avait quelque chose qui dépassait de derrière une armoire. Une forme qui évoquait beaucoup une jambe dénudée, au moins jusque mi-cuisse, tant par sa couleur que ses lignes… Merveilleux. En plus d'être insolente, cette jeune fille ne connaissait pas l'utilisation habituelle d'un lit, ni la pudeur… La jambe visible était toujours chaussée et il régnait dans la pièce une odeur étrange... différente de celle présente dans le salon.

A quoi se saoulait-elle, elle ? Tel père telle fille disait l'adage, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver deux alcooliques totalement avachis en arrivant à l'improviste et si tôt dans la journée.C'était peut-être pour cela que ce type de visites était considéré comme impoli… Elles empêchaient les acteurs de revêtir leur rôle, les laissant nus, vrais, réels… Tous les êtres se révélaient-ils aussi répugnants une fois.débarrassés des faux semblants ? Et lui ? Il n'était pas alcoolique mais quels détails, quels défauts verraient ceux qui lui rendraient visite à une heure indue ?… Aucun, se rassura-t-il.

Les découvertes s'enchaînaient et ne faisaient que renforcer sa résolution : il n'épouserait pas cette vache alcoolique, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et il s'arrangerait pour y échapper. Il suffirait de quelques menaces, sans doute, et d'un petit étranglement de quelques secondes, peut-être… à moins qu'un petit sortilège ne suffise ? Qui pouvait savoir ?… Draco Maalfoy approcha de la forme étendue d'un pas déterminé.

°oOo°

Un mal de tête pareil ne s'appelait plus un mal de tête, ou même une migraine. C'était une fin du monde. Un peu comme du concentré de douleur en boîte, un endoloris au moins, qui lui vrillait les tempes et les yeux. Severus Snape eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas ouvrir les paupières. Arès tout, la faible lueur venait frapper sa rétine à travers leur rideau le blessait déjà.

Il lui fallait trouver le courage de se lever et de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il trouverait une potion contre la gueule de bois, il en avait toujours des provisions. Restait à trouver la force nécessaire… Et à se convaincre de bouger alors qu'il savait que le moindre mouvement allait empirer son mal de tête, alors qu'il risquait d'être malade…

« Tiens, avale ça… »

La voix lui parvenait légèrement déformée, mais elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Lucius Malfoy… Lucius… Impossible. Qu'aurait-il fait là ? Un mauvais rêve sans doute. Une main fourra dans sa paume une petite bouteille froide et un doute affreux envahit le professeur. Ce ne pouvait réellement être Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait là, non ? Il ne pouvait avoir été vu dans cet état… Le sort ne pouvait être aussi cruel.

Le professeur porta la fiole à son nez et renifla. C'était bien la potion appropriée et il l'avala après l'avoir prudemment goûtée. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent en quelques secondes et son mal de tête se résuma à une sorte de bourdonnement sourd, un peu distrayant mais totalement indolore, tandis que son estomac se calmait, lui aussi. Cette potion était un vrai petit miracle à elle seule et il se donna quelques instants pour savourer sa sobriété retrouvée, avant que le monde ne revienne s'imposer à lui. Le monde et les Malfoy, arrogante engeance qui avait un don pour se trouver là où ils n'auraient pas du être, au mauvais moment.

Mais le répit qu'il s'accorda était court : attendre aurait été faire preuve d'une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser. Pas face à un adversaire comme Lucius Malfoy, sans doute présent sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les paupières s'ouvrirent et le regard noir du professeur vint se planter dans celui de l'ancien serpentards. Qu'étaient-ils, au juste ? Amis ? Relations de travail ? Plus ? Moins ? Ennemis peut-être ? Adolescents ils avaient cru en leur amitié, puis le temps et les secrets les avaient séparés…

°oOo°

Qu'étaient-ils au juste ? Qu'avait fait la vie de leur lien ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de leur amitié ? Ils devaient l'avoir bien mal traitée pour qu'ils en soient arrivés là, distants, ennemis, presque, prêts à s'affronter… Qu'était devenue leur amitié si, dès le réveil, Severus se méfiait, s'attendait au pire ? Qu'avaient-ils fait… que n'avaient-ils pas fait ?

Lucius aurait fermé les yeux, autrefois, mais à présent, il ne se permettait plus ce genre de faiblesse même face à cet homme… C'était sans doute en partie cela qui avait changé. La méfiance.. L'âge adulte qui les avait un peu pris par surprise… Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Lui, un lord, patriarche de l'ancienne et noble maison des Malfoy, comme il devait l'être depuis sa naissance.

Tireur de fils, dirigeant de politiques souterraines, adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, membre de son Cercle Intime.

Comme Severus.

Meurtrier.

Comme Severus.

Tortionnaire, violeur, voleur de vies, d'espoir, de passé…

Comme Severus.

La réalité n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances adolescentes. Il avait du pouvoir, avait des connaissances, de l'influence et sur les mains plus de sang qu'il ne l'avait pensé possible. Du sang de moldu, du sang de sang-de-bourbe. Du sang de sorciers au sang aussi pur que le sien, aussi. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'acheter le bonheur, de chasser les nuages de son ciel.

Mieux valait ne pas y songer. Mieux valait ne pas s'y attarder, continuer à avancer : parce qu'il ne pouvait retourner en arrière, parce que malgré l'horreur, il croyait en sa cause. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas regarder le monde sorcier expirer sous l'expansion de latechnologie moldue, rongé de l'extérieur par ces sous-hommes et de l'intérieur par les sang-de-bourbes. Il y avait tant à protéger. Il n'avait pas, n'aurait pas de regrets, donc.. Il restait juste assez de place pour quelques remords.

Et cette étrange mélange de fascination et d'interrogation en se demandant ce qui les avait séparés s'imposait, se doublait de curiosité, d'incompréhension et de dégoût mêlé face à cet homme capable de maltraiter son enfant. Les naissances étaient rares parmi les sang-purs, il était normal de chérir les enfants comme s'ils étaient de vrais trésors… Un comportement violent envers un enfant était aussi étrangee, aussi rare, plus choquant encore que ces scandales qui éclataient toutes les décennies sur un sorcier malade qui _aimait_ les elfes de maison ou les hippogriffes…

« Est-ce toi ? »

« Pardon ? »

Lucius Malfoy détourna un instant le regard, le posant sur la table basse située entre lui et son ancien ami. La question était stupide. C'était l'adolescent en lui qui avait parlé, avec la fougue et la nostalgie d'une autre époque. La question avait été trop directe. Directe et inutile. Il n'avait pas la faiblesse de se permettre un doute. Le sang sur les poings de Severus était une preuve suffisante. C'était bien lui qui avait mis sa fille dans cet état. Et la constatation était douloureuse. Quand son ami s'était-il éloigné à ce point de ce qu'il avait été, de ce qu'il avait voulu être ? Boire à ce point… n'était-ce qu'occasionnel ? Et cette violence, envers sa propre progéniture. Cela lui renversait le cœur… Il avait assisté à des scènes bien plus violentes, plus sanglantes et n'avait rien ressenti, il avait tué, blessé, torturé et n'avait pas été aussi malade qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. Etait-ce ce qu'ils étaient devenus ? Lui insensible et le professeur de potion alcoolique et violent ?

« J'ai besoin de ta signature sur ce document… »

Le regard noir perdit les derniers voiles qui le couvraient, brillant de méfiance et le sorcier se redressa, prenant les papiers qui lui étaient tendus d'un geste sec. Lucius l'observa parcourir le document, sa lecture venant creuser ses traits, pinçant sa bouche, fronçant ses sourcils et assombrissant son regard. Le parchemin atterrit sur la table, lancé d'une main nonchalante, méprisante.

« Jamais. »

°oOo°

L'esprit de Séverus Snape s'emballait, à la recherche d'une solution. Il ne pouvait signer ces papiers. Transférer la garde de sa fille à Lucius Malfoy… Impossible. Impossible pour tant de raison, dont l'identité de la jeune fille n'était pas la moindre. Il ne pouvait confier au mangemort la Fille-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

D'un geste méprisant, il rejeta les documents et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Il n'était pas en position de force pour se défendre. A peine dégrisé, toujours vêtu des vêtements fripés de la veille et entouré de bouteilles vides. Et puis, il y avait ce sang sur ses doigts… Il n'était vraiment pas en position dominante, mais son sourire moqueur et son maintien assuré ne trahissaient pas cette certitude. Il fallait trouver une solution, une parade, vite.

« Jamais. Rebecca n'est pas encore une Malfoy… Elle restera ici et vivra dans sa famille. »

Famille, un sujet délicat pour le blond, il le savait, et l'étincelle furieuse qui traversa le regard clair le confirma. Un point gagné, premier affrontement remporté, mais la guerre était loin d'être gagnée. Et s'il devait en croire l'imperceptible serrement de la mâchoire de son ami, ses chances de vaincre étaient minces. Où était Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ? Sans son soutien, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait empêcher Malfoy de gagner cet affrontement. Les cartes n'étaient pas dans ses mains.

« Sa famille ?… »

La voix était neutre, contrôlée… Il y manquait cette légère inflexion que Lucius adoptait dans les plus importantes discussions. Et si Lucius en arrivait à vouloir se contrôler à ce point, c'était que le sujet lui tenait à cœur. Il aurait peut-être plus de mal à rester détaché, neutre, à ne pas trahir d'émotions… Mais le connaissant, il n'en aurait que plus la rage de vaincre.

« Un homme aigri, alcoolique et violent ? Une famille ? »

… Il avait fait une erreur de jugement. Lucius n'était pas ici pour négocier, ni pour rester calme. Cela devait faire une dizaine d'année que ce regard furieux n'avait plus été dirigé vers lui, au moins.

« Tu vas signer, Severus. Et tout de suite… Ou un représentant du Service de Protection de l'Enfance viendra constater l'état de ta fille et lancera une enquête. Et ton cher directeur ne pourra pas te protéger d'Azkaban. »

Azkaban… Plus de quinze ans plus tard, les souvenirs de la prison le hantaient encore. Lucius connaissait trop bien ses faiblesses et il lui savait de contempler l'homme pour gagner la certitude que son regard noir avait laissé transparaître sa peur. Les iris clairs semblaient plus déterminé mais l'inflexion de la bouche était moins sévère. Qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Etaient-ils de vieux amis ou des ennemis qui s'étaient observés sous couverts d'amitié pendant des années ?

Lucius avait-il la moindre chance de soupçonner l'ancienne identité de Rebecca ? A moins que celle-ci ne se trahisse, il en était incapable, quelle que soit son intelligence… Dumbledore le tuerait, c'était certain, mais il verrait lui aussi les avantages de la position nouvelle de la jeune fille. Et il n'avait aucune envie… Aucune envie de s'occuper de la jeune fille. Son regard se posa sur ses doigts et les traces de sang qui les souillaient. Il la haïssait. Elle. Potter. Rebecca. L'ignomonie. L'abomination. Il la détestait.

L'alcool, le sang sur ses mains, sa conduite… Tant de raison de vomir… de vouloir oublier. D'éviter de revoir l'abomination, la créature qui se faisait passer pour son enfant, qui ne pouvait exister. Elle devait être dotée d'un minimum d'instinct de survie, non, avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Et lui… Lui ne voulait pas atterrir à Azkaban…


	7. Chapter 7: rentrée

**Chapitre 7 : Rentrée**

Septembre, septembre déjà et son rideau de bruine qui accompagne cette journée de rentrée scolaire. Appuyée contre la vitre du train, Rebecca fixait le décor qui défilait à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, absente. Vêtue d'une robe bleue très simple, sans doute un peu trop légère pour cette journée grise, une mèche rousse cascadant sur son épaule, le reste de da chevelure rassemblée en un chignon simple, elle aurait pu avoir l'élégance d'une future Malfoy, si son attitude toute entière n'avait pas trahi son absence. Draco Malfoy, qui venait de pousser la porte du compartiment après avoir pris connaissance de ses devoirs de préfet, lui jeta un regard désabusé, avant de faire un signe de tête à Blaise. Il pouvait s'en aller, à présent, plus besoin de surveiller le fantôme qui se tenait là.

S'asseyant sur la banquette vide, le serpentard observa un moment celle à qui il était à présent officiellement fiancé : Des cheveux roux éclatants, un teint pâle, des membres fins, assez petite, un peu trop de courbes sans doute à son goût. Le bleu de la robe avivait sa pâleur et ce qui, en magasin, avait formé un contraste charmant ne venait ici que lui donner plus encore l'air d'une morte. Avec un soupir, il se plongea dans la révision de son cours de potions. Il avait toujours été le favori de Snape mais, étrangement, il avait la distincte impression que cela ne durerait pas. Pas après que celui-ci ait été destitué de ses droits… pas avec ce qu'il savait à présent sur lui, sur sa fille. Et tout naturellement son esprit pris la direction de cette semaine passée au manoir, hantée par la présence de Rébecca Snape.

La maison familiale n'avait jamais été fort bruyante, c'était le silence dignifié qui convenait le mieux à leur rang, mais jamais le manque d'agitation ne lui avait parue si pesante et l'atmosphère si étouffante, feutrée, comme endeuillée de la présence de la rousse. Sa mère semblait avoir tantôt la rage, tantôt la larme à l'œil, ne pouvait se décider. Son père lui courait en tout sens, à la fois pour éviter d'être envoyé à Azkaban après le désastre du ministère en juin et pour avoir le droit de garde de la jeune fille. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu, Lucius lui avait confié qu'Albus Dumbledore pesait de tout son poids pour empêcher cette adoption.

Son père absent, sa mère tantôt silencieuse et grave, tantôt coléreuse et muette… Et la jeune fille, à la peau maculée de bleus, là-haut, dans une chambre, qui refusait qu'on la touche, qui refusait tout traitement et les contemplait comme s'ils étaient des monstres, dont le regard sombre s'emplissait de reproches en le voyant, en posant les yeux sur son père. Seule Narcissa parvenait à s'approcher, à percer le mur de glace qu'avait élevé la rousse autour d'elle… et ce n'était que pour rencontrer une prudente indifférence, toute en retenue et en silences. Les premiers soins, il avait fallu pétrifier la jeune fille pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre et qu'on puisse les lui administrer. Par la suite, elle avait appris à se taire, à se murer dans l'indifférence, et à laisser Narcissa lui donner les potions, appliquer sur ses plaies les onguents nécessaires. Mais alors que les plaies s'effaçaient sur sa peau, c'était un peu de l'étincelle de rébellion en elle qui disparaissait, comme si toutes deux étaient liées. Et à présent… à présent, elle le niait, ignorait le monde entier. Elle avait eu un fantôme de sourire pour Narcissa, sur le quai, un bref hochement de tête pour Lucius… et s'était laissée guider jusqu'au compartiment qu'il avait choisi, sans un mot. Et à la contempler ainsi, en affectant de lire, il sentait la glace s'emparer de lui, et la rage. Il l'avait détestée malicieuse, moqueuse, il la haïssait, absente, fuyante, se dérobant au monde.

Il aurait voulu se lever, quitter le compartiment, mais il avait juré à ses parents de ne pas laisser la jeune fille seule, pas avant qu'elle aie retrouvé un semblant de vie. Et il était de son devoir de fiancé de veiller sur elle, même si elle avait tout du légume. De plus, les couloirs étaient hantés d'aurores… Il semblait évident que l'on redoutait une attaque sur le train. Depuis que le retour de Voldemort était chose publique, le monde sorcier vivait dans une paranoïa amusante aux yeux du jeune homme. On aurait cru qu'à tout moment le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait surgir. Ils se trompaient : Draco était assez bien informé pour savoir que la principale préoccupation des mangemorts en ce moment était de localiser Harry Potter qui semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. On le disait en Amérique, en entraînement, ou en fugue… A la place du balafré, il aurait aussi pris la fuite, notons-le, mais il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement du public et de son Seigneur sur cet adolescent… Ridicule, vraiment.

°oOo°

-Crois-tu qu'elle va s'en remettre, Lucius ?

Dans la calèche qui les ramenait chez eux, le couple blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées. C'était Narcissa qui venait de briser le silence, mettant des mots sur les sourdes inquiétudes qui les animaient tous deux face au comportement de leur future belle-fille. Le regard gris de son mari se perdit dans le bleu du sien, et elle y lit les mêmes incertitudes que celles qui lui rongeaient le cœur : bien sûr, il y avait un peu d'inquiétude pour la jeune fille, mais, aussi, il y avait la peur de la réaction de leur fils face à la jeune fille si elle restait aussi passive.

Draco était un bon garçon, un héritier parfait pour leur nom : beau, avec un soupçon d'arrogance, fort… un peu orgueilleux, mais apte à le dissimuler s'il le fallait, intelligent, rusé. Mais il avait son lot de faiblesses et sa tendance à s'en prendre aux plus faibles. Jamais physiquement, mais il pouvait se montrer si blessant, avec un art parfaitement assumé, une facilité étonnante à manipuler les mots et les émotions des autres. Parfois, il s'en prenait aux autres par simple plaisir malicieux, parfois il avait besoin d'une cible, pour déverser sur lui tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il ressentait. Et parfois, il avait simplement beosin de s'en prendre aux autres pour mieux se cacher sa propre nature. Et dans ce regard qu'ils échangeaient, il y avait l'incertitude de l'attitude de leur fils face au mutisme et à la fragilité de la jeune fille.

-Elle a plus de force que ce qu'elle nous a montré, Cissa…

Et derrière le rideau de ses paupières, l'épouse de l'un des plus riches sang-purs d'Angleterre formula une prière en ce sens. Pour son fils et pour cette jeune fille que la vie avait tant malmenée.

°oOo°

Le paysage défilait, comme les jours l'avaient fait, dans le décor morne, aseptisé de la chambre que lui avaient assignée les Malfoy. Rebecca contemplait le monde extérieur, avec, au fond de l'estomac, la peur, la rage, la colère, la honte qui brûlaient, se concurrençaient. Et le masque d'indifférence plaqué sur son visage car… autrement, comment survivre ? Comment survivre à cette idée atroce ? A ce vide ? Comment faire face au gouffre sous ses pas ? Aux ténèbres qu'avaient révélées Snape ? Bien sûr, elles ne l'avaient pas attendues pour exister. Bien sûr, il ne les avait pas fait naître, ni même réveillées… il avait juste arraché à la jeune fille le voile qui l'empêchait d'en accepter la présence.

Poudlard… Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, école qu'elle avait appelée « maison » si longtemps. Antre de son cher et tendre père, de son alcool. Antre de Dumbledore qui avait fermé les yeux. Poudlard s'auréolait d'une aura effrayante, en cette année qui commençait. Et dans quelle maison serait-elle répartie ? Elle doutait que Dumbledore l'autorise à retourner à Gryffondor : trop proche de ses anciens amis, trop chaleureux, trop loin de Snape, sans doute, aussi. Serpentard, sans doute, et cette seule idée la révulsait. Elle avait besoin d'air, de liberté… d'innocence et d'oubli. Pas de son géniteur, pas de Malfoy qui passait son temps à la scruter , de son regard de métal, froid, si froid, avec ce pli des lèvres désapprobateur, avec cette colère sourde, mêlée de pitié, qu'elle sentait en lui.

« Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être ? »

Le silence avait été brisé par cette voix détestée, trop polie, trop neutre, dont la moindre inflexion trahissait une trop bonne éducation. Cela valait-il la peine qu'elle lui réponde ? devait-elle en prendre la peine ? Avec un soupir, elle détourna son regard des plaines que traversait le train, pour le poser sur le blond et répondre, monotone :

« Serpentard… Où voudrais-tu donc que j'aille ? »

Elle avait déjà failli y aller en première, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait y échapper cette fois. Plantant dans le regard de son fiancé les deux billes sombres de ses yeux, elle le fixa, quelques minutes, sans le moindre mot, avant de détourner le visage.

« A Gryffondor, peut-être ? Ou à Poufsouffle ? Je n'ai rien d'une serdaigle, je te préviens. Et puis, je ne voudrais m'éloigner ni de mon charmant fiancé ni de mon tendre père… »

Sa voix aurait pu être acide, ou moqueuse, elle n'était que morne, sans vie, manquant de conviction. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Malfoy détourner le regard, les lèvres pincées par le mécontentement, visiblement décidé à laisser le silence s'appesantir entre eux, à nouveau. Soulagement, contentement.. Les yeux clos, elle se laissa aller à ces sensations. Quelques minutes, encore, se protéger derrière ce silence, cette indifférence, et refuser de réfléchir et d'agir. Bientôt, ce serait la jungle, Poudlard, les autres élèves, la répartition…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter Rebecca et son regard étonné se posa sur une jeune fille brune, visiblement agitée, aux cheveux coupés en un carré élégant, derrière laquelle se dessinait la silhouette d'un jeune homme qui adressait à Malfoy un regard désolé. Pansy Parkinson, visiblement hors d'elle… Ô joie. La voix de harpie de la serpentarde suffisait à mettre ses nerfs en pelotte.

« Comment as-tu osé ?! Te fiancer, sans prévenir, à cette moins que rien ! A cette inconnue ! A cette souillon ! La fille de Snape ? tout le monde sait qu'il n'a jamais été marié ! Une bâtarde, une sang-mêlé, sans doute ! »

Mâchoire serrée, Draco Malfoy fixait sur la mégère qui lui faisait face un regard glacial, dont elle semblait ne pas vouloir tenir compte. La présence de Rébecca était jusque là restée inaperçue de la brune déchaînée.

« Tu n'as aucun droit, Pansy, et certainement pas celui de critiquer ma fiancée, ni mon futur mariage ! »

Un rire désagréable échappa à la gorge de la jeune fille, semblant la déchirer au passage. Interrogateur, le regard sombre de la rousse la contemplait, notait l'hystérie des paroles, et le tremblement des mains, ces doigts serrés, comme pour les empêcher de vivre, de bouger… de trahir.

« Tu disais que tes parents te laisseraient choisir ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as choisie, elle ! Une parfaite inconnue ! Je ne te croirai pas !»

« Ne me dis pas que tu as cru un instant que je te choisirais, toi ! »

Un silence lourd de non-dits s'installa dans le compartiment. Les yeux de Rebecca ne quittaient pas la silhouette de Parkinson, qui soudain s'affirmait, se redressait, orgueilleuse. Qu'allait-elle répondre, alors qu'il était si douloureusement visible qu'elle s'était crue la future madame Malfoy ? Comment allait-elle faire pour conserver sa dignité ? Cruel, Malfoy ne la quittait pas un instant des yeux, attendant cet instant où elle allait céder à la douleur qui devait l'accabler.

« Elle aurait été bien sotte d'espérer un jour une telle mésalliance. Cela crève les yeux, elle mérite mieux qu'un glaçon pour mari. Sincèrement… à qui d'autre qu'une bâtarde aurait-on pu donner pareil mari ? »

Avec un sourire amusé, Rebecca s'était redressée, avait pris la parole, plantant un regard moqueur sur son fiancé., avant de lever les yeux vers la brune qui s'était retournée vers elle, surprise, et lui jetait un regard haineux. Tant de ressentiment dans ces yeux sombres qui la fixaient, tant de haine… rien d'inattendu. Avec un sourire qui se voulait ouvertement complice, Rébecca poursuivit :

« Je suis certaine que l'on songe à une meilleure alliance pour vous, en haut lieu. Après tout, le nom des Malfoy a été fort sali ces derniers temps. Je doute que quiconque accepte d'allier son sang à une famille si suspecte. Et entre nous… Draco, dans l'intimité, est décevant… un enfant gâté et capricieux, tout au plus, sans rien du charisme ou de l'intelligence de son père. »

Sur elle pesait le regard des trois serpentards : celui, furieux, de Malfoy, les yeux incrédule de Zabini et le regard brûlant de Parkinson, tous trois si lourds qu'elle se sentait l'envie de rentrer sous terre, de retirer ses paroles, d'oublier tout cela…Elle eut un dernier sourire, hautain, amusé, un coup d'œil dédaigneux pour son fiancé, puis détourna le regard. QU'elle la haïsse donc, si ça pouvait l'empêcher de pleurer…

°oOo°

« Rébecca Snape »

Un silence de quelques secondes, puis les murmures, l'étonnement visible des visages tournés vers elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait et que l'on posait sur elle le choixpeau. Quelques secondes de discussion… mais elle n'avait pas envie de protester, accepta la décision de l'artefact.

« SERPENTARD »

Se lever, mouvement mécanique, et se diriger vers sa nouvelle maison, ceux qu'elle a toujours considéré comme ses ennemis, tout en sentant peser sur son dos deux regards biens connus : l'un bleu aux étoiles dansantes et l'autre, sombre comme une mine de charbon, et armé de rancœur. Ignorer la place que lui a réservée Malfoy, à cpoté de lui. Sourire Un sourire assuré, amusé, dédaigneux. S'installer par mi eux, les serpents, le masque bien en place. Et commencer cette nouvelle vie… se préparer à survivre, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix possible. Et engager la conversation avec cette voisine blonde aux yeux d'herbe tendre, qui, si l'on en croit sa coiffure, veut faire croire au monde qu'elle est veuve et mère de deux enfants. Oublier Snape, oublier Ron et Hermione, là, à quelques tables de lui. Oublier Harry Potter, aussi. N'exister qu'au présent, dans cet éclat de rire et cette gorge qui se renverse pour mieux le libérer, dans ce commentaire mesquin sur cette nouvelle poufsouffle qui est tombé deux fois avant d'atteindre sa table, dans son empressement. Et dans ce regard de défi moqueur lancé à Malfoy qui la regardait, avec tant de méfiance, et de colère, qui semble lui dire qu'elle peut tous les tromper sauf lui. Il tomberait dans le panneau, c'est certain.

Exister jusqu'à ce que vienne la nuit et que, dans son dortoir, les souffles autour d'elle se soient apaisés. Et alors, cesser l'effort, laisser tomer le masque et essayer de dormir, comme les autres.


	8. Chapter 8: It could be sweet

_AN:__ incroyable mais vrai... je reprends le cours de cette histoire, avec un rythme qui, je l'espère, sera assez régulier pour faire avancer tout cela. L'histoire n'était déjà pas joyeuse au départ... je doute qu'elle le devienne plus. J'avoue, j'ai envie d'écrire des choses assez sombre, d'appuyer sur le côté noir de la situation plutôt que sur l'humour. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir. Je vais tenter de garder un côté léger à l'histoire, histoire de ne pas tous nous mener au suicide, de toute façon._

_Merci à ceux d'entre vous qui se souviennent de cette histoire, merci à ceux qui viennent en lire la suite, merci à ceux qui la découvrent et la suivent, malgré un début quelque peu... repoussant. Personnellement, je ne suis pas certaine que si je tombais sur une fic ou on fait de Harry la file de Snape je la lirais... Je vous remercie donc du fond du coeur._

**Chapitre 8: It could be sweet**

« Cessez vos manigances, Albus ! »

Le souffle court, il affrontait le directeur, le corps raidi de tension et de colère, et sous la nuit de sa robe de sorcier, il tremblait, un peu, de trop de haine. Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius, Lily, ce regard bleu pétillant qui lui faisait face et ce simulacre de jeune fille qui venait d'être répartie dans sa maison.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que sa place n'est pas à Serpentard ! »

« Elle n'était pas plus chez les Malfoy, mais vous l'y avez abandonnée ! »

Albus ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela, d'avoir confié leur sauveuse à l'ennemi, et lui n'avait rien tenté d'expliquer, il ne le ferait pas. Le vieil homme en savait déjà trop sur sa vie sans plonger son nez crochu dans la souillure de l'ombre en lui, qui grouillait encore, juste sous la peau, sous la surface policée. Et ce n'était pas comme si le directeur voulait connaître le mal en lui : comme pour tant de chose, il s'accrochait à ses idées préconçues. Ouvrir les yeux ? Il faudrait alors s'observer, dans le miroir…

Avec un rictus colérique, Snape se redressa, quittant le fauteuil confortable où il était callé quelques instants auparavant, pivotant sur lui-même, avec cette rigidité des êtres qui savent qu'ils ne seront pas entendus, qui avaient juste besoin de s'imaginer qu'ils avaient un choix, un peu de pouvoir, et réalisent la force des liens qui les relient au marionnettiste. Il lui fallait quitter la pièce, mais pas avant un dernier coup, pour conserver l'illusion de pouvoir sans laquelle il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre, entre Voldemort et Dumbledore :

« Ne croyez pas un seul instant que vous pourrez m'obliger à m'attacher à Po… Rébecca, Albus. Vous ne contrôlez pas mes sentiments. »

'… Et à trop jouer, vous avez tant perdu : mon respect, mon admiration, ma confiance. Cendres que tout cela, Albus, mêlées au vent de la rancœur.'

Mais ces derniers mots ne quittèrent pas la bouche serrée, la gorge nouée. Et ce que les lèvres ne crient pas s'en va hurler à mort dans l'âme, harpie, oiseau de proie aux serres destructrices. Que resterait-t-il, Albus, de vos relations à la fin de ce cauchemar ? L'acidité, la haine ? L'indifférence ? Mais derrière leurs lunettes, les étincelles ne s'étaient pas éteintes : il y avait trop de choses que Snape ne savait pas, n'avait jamais connues, vécues. Et l'amour le sauverait : Rébecca avait cette incroyable capacité au pardon, à la bonté. Tout irait bien. Même chair et même sang. Et Severus n'était pas si mauvais qu'il se complaisait à le croire. Une pastille au citron finit de fondre dans la bouche du directeur alors qu'il regardait la porte se fermer derrière un professeur furieux sous les pieds duquel les marches s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse.

La colère déformait le visage du directeur des serpentard lorsqu'il sortit du bureau et, au bas des marches, le groupe de gryffondor qu'il croisa pâlit : chez l'un les signes de la bravade, chez l'autre un évanouissement imminent… Les autres se contentèrent de s'éloigner avec un couinement… Courageux ? Pas en deuxième année, pas encore. Et ses pas furibonds avalaient les distances, les couloirs, les escaliers, les démons qui le poursuivaient. Il retrouva la semi obscurité des donjons et leur fraîcheur sans plaisir, avec la mince satisfaction d'avoir mis tant de distance entre l'insupportable directeur et lui, avec le soulagement qu'apportaient des gestes brusques à la colère.

Le pêcheur et la sirène flirtaient à nouveau, mais cette fois la porte fut ouverte avec diligence, sans que ne s'opposa la moindre résistance. Maigre réjouissance que de parvenir à terrifier l'insolent tableau. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il aurait voulu imposer le respect, la crainte. Il n'était qu'un pâle expédient, juste suffisant pour réveiller quelques souvenirs d'autres peurs, et les étouffer. Comme ce verre qu'il déglutit, et l'ambre chaude qui se déversait dans son estomac. Le soulagement, la chaleur ne suivaient pas… Il aurait fallu d'autres verres, quelques uns… mais il y a ce discours à faire aux serpentards, pour leur expliquer les règles de la maison, pour les rafraîchir dans la mémoire des anciens. Alors il s'abstint, il avait encore ce contrôle sur lui de savoir quand ne pas boire… ou de toujours avoir suffisamment de potion à portée de main pour pouvoir avoir l'air sobre en 5 minutes.

°oOo°

Harry n'avait pas été sur le quai. Pas dans le train, non plus… Et ici, à cette table, durant cette répartition, l'espoir insensé de le voir surgir par la porte s'était éteint au fil des minutes, comme la conversation entre les deux amis. Le salle commune, le dortoir… tout était vide. Et le silence pesait trop sur l'estomac des gryffondors, alors les questions fusèrent, questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas de réponse : quand, comment se sont-ils assez éloignés de leur ami pour que celui-ci fuie sans les prévenir ? Puis vint la colère de Ron, contre Harry, contre le monde entier, qui ajoutait au malheur d'Hermione qui se réfugia dans un livre, dans sa chambre, loin de lui. A lire assez, les réponses à ses questions lui apparaîtraient, ou les questions s'effaceraient. Et puis, demain, Harry reviendrait. Demain… Il suffisait d'attendre.

°oOo°

Le discours avait été court, ferme… avec en trame de fond cette nervosité, cette agressivité que Snape tentait de dissimuler mais que ses plus anciens élèves, ceux qui le connaissaient, n'avaient pu que remarquer. Draco avait lu dans les yeux de Nott son étonnement, dans ceux de Zarl un amusement à peine dissimulé, dans ceux de Greengrass, elle qui si souvent était aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas sa personne, une interrogation. Et il y avait ce regard noir de Rebecca, neutre, si neutre qu'il en devenait presque vide, derrière un sourire assuré et cette attitude défiante qu'elle avait eue face aux autres.

Et il ne la comprend pas, ne la comprend plus. L'a-t-il jamais fait ? Il la croyait brisée, après les jours de silence, sa présence-absence dans le compartiment. Mais elle n'était ainsi que face à lui, les autres la ramenaient à la vie A qui mentait-elle ? Son silence était-il du à son accablement ? Au mépris ? Ne valait-il pas la peine qu'elle lui parle ? Ou n'estimait-elle pas important de faire croire qu'elle allait bien face à lui ? mépris ? Confiance ? Dégoût ? Haine ? Indifférence ? Et en cet instant, face à son père qui l'avait battue, elle affichait un léger sourire, une pose confiante, et sous la lueur d'amusement qui glissait sur le noir de l'iris… il ne voyait que le néant. N'était-ce que son imagination ?

Pas un mot du discours, il n'en avait rien retenu : de toute façon, rares étaient les éléments qui différaient d'une année à l'autre. Il connaissait les principes de sa maison, ses valeurs, il s'y conformait… il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter cet homme, cet être qui avait laissé son passé prendre les commandes de son présent, qui n'avait pu s'élever par-dessus son histoire pour la vaincre. Déjà les élèves se dispersaient, il se préparait à suivre le mouvement, mais la voix de Snape qui interpela sa fiancée le retint. Il la regarda obéir à l'homme, le suivre hors de la salle commune, dans le couloir, sans une protestation, sous le regard curieux des autres serpentards. Docile, silencieuse, avec toujours ce sourire placardé sur les lèvres, comme une injure. Il ne put que la suivre, presser le pas., et l'attraper par la manche, dans le couloir, la forcer à se retourner, la traiter de folle, d'idiote, à mi-voix.

« Malfoy, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé de nous suivre ! »

La voix du professeur était glacée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en s'adressant à lui. Et il avait plus l'habitude d'être appelé par son prénom que son nom… Mais il se contenta de lever sur le professeur un regard froid, sans lâcher sa fiancée, sans daigner lui répondre, non plus. Puis détournant les yeux, il les posa sur le regard sombre de la jeune fille et murmura :

« Viens, on rentre »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse, encore moins à ce violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle, alors qu'elle dégageait son bras de son étreinte. Estomaqué, il la contemplait, les yeux écarquillés, alors que la fureur colorait de rose les joues trop pâles.

« Ne me touche pas, Malfoy ! Jamais ! »

°oOo°

Il la regardait… Et pour une fois, il était un livre ouvert : elle lut en lui son indignation, sa colère. Avec un léger grondement, elle s'éloigna. Il n'avit droit ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et déjà il surmontait sa surprise et la lueur décidée dans ses yeux la prévint. D'un geste, elle évita sa main qui se tendait vers elle pour l'attraper à nouveau. Et sa baguette était dans sa main, tendue vers le blond, menaçante.

« Lâche-moi, Malfoy ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! »

La voix, un peu trop perçante, imposait le silence, l'immobilité. Même Snape se figea, et le mépris qui allait franchir ses lèvres se tut.

« Dégage ! »

Un instant où trop de sentiments se mêlèrent dans le regard gris, puis ce fut la colère qui émergea, et il tourna les talons, avec son arrogance, ses certitudes, son paternalisme, avec ses vêtements parfaits, ses cheveux impeccables, et sa démarche exprime toute sa rancœur. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un mélange de joie perverse d'être parvenue à ce qu'il la laisse et d'appréhension. Elle était seule, avec Snape… Il lui faut un réel effort de volonté pour relâcher ses doigts serrés sur sa baguette magique.

Evidemment, Snape sauta sur l'occasion : son comportement était inacceptable, une jeune file n'employait pas pareil langage, une jeune fille obéissait à son fiancé, ne s'opposait pas à ses décisions. Et Rébecca n'entendait plus que la confirmation, maintes fois répétées, de son statut. Ils parvinrent aux appartements du professeur et la suite se perdit dans les hurlements, la douleur, la brume…Le goût âpre des mots qui lui furent jetés à la figure et des potions qu'il lui fit avaler, le picotement des bleus qui se résorbaient, du sang qui quittait sa peau. Il avait eu la main légère cette fois, plus que l'autre, plus que cette immense colère qu'elle avait senti en lui ne l'avait laissé espérer. Et lorsqu'il la chassa avec une lassitude, une fêlure dans la voix, elle eut un soupçon de sourire et se relevant, en s'éloignant, gracieuse, autant que le lui permettaient les douleurs sourdes dans son dos, sans ses membres.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise d'apercevoir dans l'ombre la silhouette de Blaise Zabini, alors qu'elle quittait les appartements du professeur. Elle savait qui lui avait parlé, pourquoi il était là. Un sourire amusé, un sourcil haussé, malgré l'agacement de le trouver là, à l'espionner. De quoi pensait-il pouvoir la sauver, Malfoy, en envoyant son sous-fifre ? De quoi pensait-il qu'elle avait besoin d'être sauvée ?

« Zabini… »

Le nom avait été accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête, comme uen salutation ironique, auquel ne répondit qu'un regard indiscernable. Ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes, en chien de faïence, avant que, irritée, la rousse détourna le regard et se mit en route, direction la salle commune des Serpentards. Dans le silence enveloppant des couloirs, le rythme de leurs pas réciproque se répondait. Il marchait à quelques mètres d'elle, sans chercher à la rattraper, sans tenter de cacher sa présence, ni qu'il la suivait. Sans un mot. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, elle était trop épuisée pour converser et se concentrer sur ses mouvements. Pénétrant dans la salle commune, elle ignora la silhouette claire assise dans un fauteuil, qui avait sursauté en l'entendant rentrer et vissait à son dos un regard qu'elle ne tenait pas à croiser.

Jamais douche ne lui avait parue si accueillante, alors que l'eau chaude s'abattait sur elle avec violence, alors qu'elle glissait, lentement, le front sur la paroi de verre, vers le fond émaillé. L'eau ne frappait pas assez fort, avec assez de rage, mais elle s'en contentait, elle suffisait à étouffer les sanglots, la haine, à emporter la peine, à la laver de trop d'émotions inutiles.

« Rébecca ! Rébecca !!! »

La jeune fille sursauta. On tambourinait sur la cloison de la douche où elle s'était affaissée. Levant les yeux, elle hésita, puis se redressa et coupa l'eau qui pleuvait encore à verse sur elle, avant de répondre :

« Oui ? »

« Bon sang, ça fait une heure que t'es enfermée là-dedans ! On se demandait si tu t'étais noyée. »

Le retour à la réalité était brutal, trop pour la rousse, qui passa une main égarée sur ses cheveux trempés, tout en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« REBECCA !!! »

« Oui, oui ! C'est bon ! Je suis en vie ! »

Un rire lui répondit, à travers la paroi translucide, avant qu'une nouvelle question ne lui parvienne :

« T'attends quoi pour sortir de là ? Que Snape s'amène ? »

Une autre voix chuchota, rieuse :

« Arrête, tu sais bien que jamais il ne viendrait ici. »

« C'est sa fille, Héra, bien sûr qu'il serait capable de débouler ici ! »

Tout en leur prêtant une oreille distraite, la nouvelle élève tentait de ne pas claquer des dents, cherchant du regard un drap de bain qu'elle ne trouva pas. Puis elle se souvint : elle était venue ici sans prendre la peine de s'en munir, pas plus que de savon ou de quoi que ce soit d'utile que l'on liait d'ordinaire. Saisissant sa baguette magique, elle tenta en vain de se souvenir d'une formule qui lui permettrait de transformer sa robe en tissu éponge, dans lequel elle pourrait s'enrouler.

« Une de vous deux pourrait me prêter une serviette ? J'avais la tête ailleurs, j'ai oublié d'en prendre une. »

De l'autre côté de la cloison, les deux inconnues cessèrent de cancaner à mi-voix, mais le silence ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'un rire étouffé qui se termina en toux ne retentisse… Tout cela commençait bien, soupira Rébecca, se demandant si elle allait vraiment devoir partager un dortoir avec ces deux dindes moqueuses. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à la situation, grommela-t-elle, en lançant un sort pour se réchauffer, avant qu'on ne lui lance le tissu tant attendu, entre deux rires. Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin de la douche, revêtue de son uniforme, le drap sur les épaules pour isoler ses cheveux encore trempés, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une brunette en robe de nuit derrière laquelle une grande perche noire vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt large la contemplaient amusées, visiblement. Sans pouvoir deviner leurs pensées, elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joue et porta instinctivement la main au visage, à la recherche de ce qui causait cet amusement, avant d'abandonner ce geste à mi-chemin pour une moue hautaine. Serpentard, elle était à présent une serpentard, se devait d'agir comme telle. Devant elle, la brunette se retourna brusquement en étouffant un nouveau rire, la laissant déconcertée.

« La ferme, Héra ! Tu vas nous l'effrayer, avec tes gloussements, elle te prend déjà pour une tarée… »

Sous le regard désolé de l'inconnue, la dénommée Héra se mit à hurler de rire.

« Ne fais pas trop attention à elle, elle est insupportable… toujours de bonne humeur, toujours à rire pour un oui ou pour un non... Insupportable! »

Déconcertée, Rébecca regarda Héra faire une tentative joueuse pour frapper l'autre fille, geste que celle-ci évita avec ce qui était visiblement une aisance née de l'habitude, avant de se présenter, comme si la situation n'était pas le moins du monde inhabituelle.

« Moi, c'est Emily. Enchantée ! Et là chose qui hurle, là, à côté, c'est Héra »

« Hey ! Je te permets pas ! »

« Je me souviens pas avoir jamais eu besoin de permission. »

Une blonde sculpturale se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce d'eau et leur jeta un regard irrité.

« Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de permission parce que tu n'as aucune notion de politesse, 'Mily, c'est tout. C'est bon, on peut couper court, là ? On sait toutes qui elle est, moi, c'est Daphné. Fin des présentations, il est temps d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit ! »

Avec un bâillement exagéré, la jeune fille fit demi-tour et se dirigea ostensiblement vers son lit, avant de s'y coucher. A mi-voix, Héra, qui avait réussi à maîtriser son fou rire confia à sa nouvelle condisciple que la principale préoccupation de la pimbêche qu'elle venait de voir était de dormir assez pour ne pas attraper de cerne sou de rides précoces. Si jamais elle avait besoin de conseils de beauté, c'était à elle qu'il fallait s'adresser, une vraie encyclopédie… Et tout aussi ennuyeuse !

Entourée des chuchotements joyeux des deux autres adolescentes, Rebecca se dirigea vers ses affaires, en sortit une tenue de nuit et sélectionna ce qu'elle mettrait le lendemain, avant de s'installer devant un miroir et d'entreprendre de démêler ses cheveux encore humides et de les tresser en quatre nattes épaisses. Puis plongeant à nouveau dans ses affaires, elle en sortit un coffret et choisit une paire de boucles d'oreilles, avant de disposer sur la tablette les divers pots et flacons de maquillage et autres produits, les organisant avec rapidité, sous les yeux exorbités de ses compagnes de chambres encore éveillées.

« On est tombée sur une maniaque du rangement, 'Mily… Au secours ! Protège-moi ! »

« Nous survivrons, Héra, nous survivrons, tu verras ! On est forte ! »

Avec un léger sourire, ayant terminé, Rébecca Snape s'assit sur son lit dont elle tira les lourdes tentures, avant de se changer et de souhaiter une bonne nuit aux autres. Et derrière ses paupières closes, elle tenta de ne se souvenir que des bêtises des deux jeunes filles, d'oublier le reste de la journée…


	9. Chapter 9: Is it the wind?

**Chapitre 9 : Is it the wind?**

Roux, les cheveux tournoyaient, flamboyaient, s'enflammaient, dansaient au gré du vent. Et c'est toute la silhouette qui se déroulaitt, qui prenait feu, qui menaçait de se transformer en cendres. Il sentait en lui la peur, l'inquiétude… Ces flammes qui allaient la dévorer… allaient-elles aussi le toucher ? Il aurait voulu courir vers Rébecca, éteindre les flammes, mais il restait là, sans bouger. Et soudain ses yeux croisaient les siens et elle éclatait d'un rire hystérique. Figé, il la regardait brûler, priant pour qu'elle se taise enfin. Et enfin elle disparaissait, dans un soudain flamboiement, ne laissant qu'un peu de cendres que des poussins venaient picorer. L'un d'eux, vêtu d'un tablier, se tournait vers lui avec un sourire et l'interpellait :

« Viens, c'est délicieux ! »

Le rouge des pupilles de l'oiseau l'engloba, dans un rugissement, et Draco Malfoy se réveilla, en sursaut. Haletant, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, repoussant les couvertures qui le recouvraient, à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur, tandis que ses pensées suivaient les broderies du baldaquin qui le surplombait, s'emmêlant, pour dessiner un motif qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, il se perdait dans une tapisserie plus grande que ce qu'il pouvait jamais espérer créer.

Son souffle, lourd, précipité, déchirait le silence du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Goyle, Crabbe et Zabini. Le temps s'écoulait, avec la lenteur caractéristique des questionnements, la lassitude des insomnies. Cinq heure du matin lui indiquait le sortilège de tempus, deux longues heures encore avant que ne sonne son réveil, cent vingt minutes qu'il allait voler à Morphée. Avec un soupir qui en disait long sur la joie qu'il tirait de cette décision, il se leva, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le repos, seul, avec trop d'interrogations et de colère en lui. Autant déjà se préparer, réviser pour cette deuxième journée de cours. La veille s'était révélée éprouvante pour ses nerfs, entre les gryffondors, plus agressifs que jamais et sa fiancée, méprisante, dédaigneuse, assez pour qu'il ait eu à plusieurs reprises l'envie d'engager un duel avec elle, de la réduire au silence… Ou justement, de l'obliger à exprimer à voix haute et clairement ce qu'elle ne faisait que sous-entendre…

Se levant, il passa une main dans les mèches blondes de sa chevelure, pour éclaircir ses pensées, avant d'enfiler un T-shirt pour dissimuler son torse nu. Décidé à attendre l'aube dans la salle commune, un livre à la main, il sursauta en sentant une paume chaude se poser sur son épaule, puis se détendit. A quoi bon se retourner ? Il savait qui se trouvait ainsi dans son dos, qui pouvait percevoir ses états d'âme… qui était capable d'une telle proposition, simple, comme naturelle. Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre le corps sombre de son ami, laissant ses bras noueux l'entourer, l'emporter, loin, très loin, vers un lit, vers l'oubli momentané.

°oOo°

Elle avait le sentiment d'être une harpe, un instrument aux cordes trop tendues, dont on ne pouvait tirer que des sons discordants : et elle vibrait d'inquiétude, la peur au ventre, alliée à la colère, sous la maîtrise du musicien qui la manipulait. Premier cours de potion. Snape jouait à perfection son rôle : froid, sévère, maître de lui et de sa classe, indifférent à la présence d'une jeune fille partageant son nom, laissant les autres participants au cours se perdre en conjonctures, soufflant le chaud et le froid, lui accordant de temps à autres un regard insistant, l'ignorant ensuite de longues minutes.

Ni Héra ni Emily ne participaient au cours. De son dortoir, seule Daphné Greengrass avait eu les notes nécessaires pour y être acceptée, et c'est sa table qu'elle partageait, maudissant le professeur et ses manigances : elle n'avait pas le niveau requis, pourtant elle se retrouvait à suivre ce cours, concentrée sur son corps, sur sa leçon. Couper les racines, sans trembler. Echanger quelques mots avec la blonde à ses côtés, d'un ton naturel. Vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait aucune étape de la préparation de la potion, et, surtout, ignorer la silhouette sombre de son géniteur qui parcourait la salle, jetant regards et remarques acides aux élèves.

Ignorer aussi son fiancé qui ne semblait plus ni la voir ni supporter sa présence… Non pas qu'elle ait envie ou besoin qu'il le fasse, qu'il la rejette ainsi la réjouissait ! mais entremêlée à la menace qu'il représentait il y avait cette étrange constatation qu'il avait tenté de la protéger contre son père, alors que jamais elle n'aurait pu lui prêter la moindre considération pour les autres. Il devait avoir un but caché, évidemment, elle n'était pas dupe une seconde de sa comédie. Et elle avait bien entendu refusé ce mensonge, l'avait repoussé.. qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Mais seule, face au regard neutre du professeur, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il dissimulait.

« Il vous reste 15 minutes pour terminer cette potion. »

Lèvres pincées, Daphné lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches : il leur restait trois étapes, dont l'une comprenant 8 minutes de pause. Détournant les yeux, la rousse haussa les épaules sous la critique. Elle avait ralenti leur groupe, elle en était consciente Sa seule satisfaction, à ce point, était la couleur de la mixture bouillonnante : vert tendre, peut-être un peu trop laiteux, mais proche de ce qui était attendu à ce moment de la préparation.

D'un geste fluide, sa compagne déversa les rondelles de tige d'aconit dans la potion, alors qu'elle mélangeait le liquide selon un schéma pré établi : deux tours vers la gauche, un à droite, un à gauche, un demi tour vers la droite. Lorsqu'elle le faisait, tout semblait si naturel… Rébecca, elle en était certaine, aurait été incapable de ne pas à un moment ou un autre, se tromper. Cessant de fixer les mains élégantes de Daphné, elle poursuivit sa tâche actuelle : écraser une queue de lézard de feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que poussière, avant de la verser, pincée par pincée, tandis que Daphné continuait à mélanger la potion, sans relâche, la nuque tendue, concentrée sur sa tâche.

« BRAOUUUUUUUM »

Par réflexe, Rébecca se jeta sous son banc, imitée par le reste de la classe, alors qu'un magma bleu explosait et retapissant les murs les plus proches. Le silence régna quelques secondes, avant que le professeur ne réagisse :

« une faute digne de Longdubas ! Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle erreur ! Malfoy ! Nott ! »

Peu à peu les élèves osaient quitter leur abri, se redressant et jetant aux deux coupables des regards qui allaient de la moquerie à l'empathie face à ce qu'ils affrontaient en silence. Ils se remirent tous au travail, en silence, plus concentrés encore qu'auparavant, jetant discrètement un œil sur les deux élèves qui nettoyaient leurs dégâts, avec des gestes nerveux, tendus, qui dissimulaient mal leur colère mutuelle. D!s que la leçon se termina, Malfoy sortit, à grandes foulées, laissant tout le loisir à son partenaire de se plaindre de l'humeur insupportable du blond.

°oOo°

D'un geste précis, Rébecca obligeait une mèche rétive à rejoindre le chignon qui emprisonnait ses cheveux, l'épinglant, tout en contemplant son reflet peu amène. La tension de la journée s'inscrivait sur ses traits, assombrissant ses paupières et ses tempes, pinçant ses traits… Après le cours de potion, il y avait eu une heure de pause où elle s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque, heureuse de se retrouver seule, dans une atmosphère calme, presque douillette. Puis à la fin de cette heure, elle avait participé au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, avec quelques serpentards et un bon nombre de gryffondors. Héra et Emily avaient contribué à alléger l'atmosphère, mais malgré leurs conseils, elle n'avait pu détourner son attention de l'agressivité qui régnait entre les deux maisons. En sous nombre, les vert et argent étaient tendus, prêt à répondre à la plus légère provocation. Comment ignorer l'antagonisme si présent dans la pièce ?

Leur nouveau professeur, Madame Nails une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à la chevelure clairsemée et aux yeux porcins y semblait, elle, totalement indifférente, alors qu'elle leur détaillait ce qu'elle attendait d'eux. Rebecca pouvait presque entendre la voix d'Hermione lui conseillant d'écouter avec attention cette partie de la leçon, lui soufflant qu'il était crucial de connaître les attentes de leur enseignant. Elle pouvait imaginer la façon dont Ron hausserait les yeux au ciel, le coup de coude qu'il recevrait de la brune. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour que la scène se déroule devant elle… Et la morsure dans son cœur ne diminuait pas.

Elle n'écoutait pas le professeur, les yeux perdus dans ses rêveries, mais personne ne lui en faisait la remarque. Puis le professeur avait organisé une série de duels pour juger du niveau de ses étudiants. Un simple petrificus avait réussi à battre Héra, qui lui avait tiré la langue avec bonne humeur, puis elle avait du faire face à Neville. Leur combat avait duré un peu plus longtemps, sous le regard aiguisé de Nails qui prenait des notes à toute allure. Neville parvint à le toucher avec un impemidenta, au moment où il lançait un sort qui sembla sans effet… Jusqu'à ce que le gryffondor ne tombe sur le sol, les lacets de ses deux chaussures noués ensemble. Le professeur avait annoncé la fin du cours alors que Neville se redressait, lui jetant un regard ombrageux et que Ron, lui, s'approchait à grands pas, visiblement furieux. Un sort discret le réduisit au silence et Emily l'attrapa par le coude pour la pousser hors de la salle de cours, avant de lui murmurer d'être prudente face à Weasley.

« Il n'a pas besoin de grand chose pour s'estimer dans le droit de nous attaquer, nous, les serpentards. Reste éloignée de lui si tu veux éviter les ennuis. »

Puis Ron, en la voyant lui échapper, s'en était pris aux serpentards en général, à leurs ruses, à leur perfidie, faisant plus que sous-entendre qu'ils étaient tous de futurs mangemorts. Elle était trop loin pour saisir l'échange, mais elle reconnut la voix de Malfoy qui lui ré à présent, face au miroir des toilettes, elle se remémorait le visage haineux, malveillant de son ami, et celui d'Hermione, qui le regardait, visiblement perdue, hésitant à voix de Héra la ramena brusquement à la réalité :

« Comment parviens-tu à toujours avoir une coiffure impeccable ? »

La jeune fille lui jetait un regard envieux, et poursuivit :

« Bon, le chignon, c'est un peu formel et démodé, mais malgré tout… Comment fais-tu ? »

Rebecca eut un mince sourire, tout en se détournant du miroir.

« C'est le but de la coiffure, sembler ridiculement surannée… Pour le reste… je mélange les moyens moldus et sorciers pour être certaine du résultat. Je te montrerai un ou deux trucs si tu veux. »

Irréelle, cette situation dépassait totalement l'entendement. Comment était-il possible qu'elle se retrouve à partager des conseils esthétiques avec une serpentarde alors qu'à peine un mois auparavant elle était Harry Potter ? Comment pouvait-elle réussir à dissimuler son passé, son identité, alors qu'elle habitait ce corps étranger? ET comment pouvaient-ils tous se laisser prendre à cette duperie? Une ombre passa sur ses traits, qu'elle s'efforça de chasser d'un sourire.

« Mon père ne me laisse pas le choix, il faut qu'à tout moment je sois … la parfaite jeune fille de sang-pur. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? Le professeur Snape est ton père ? »

« Il paraît. »

Cette réponse neutre avait arrondit les yeux de l'interrogatrice qui la dévisageait comme si elle sortait d'une autre dimension.

« J'avais parié que tu étais sa nièce… J'aurais mis ma main à couper que jamais il ne se serait marié ! »

Les yeux noirs de Rébecca se plantèrent dans son regard insouciant, alors que la réponse fusait.

« Il ne s'est jamais marié. Je suis une bâtarde, c'est bien le mot, non? »

°oOo°

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard et la salle commune des serpentards. Assise dans un fauteuil de velours vert feuille, Héra tapotait le bout de sa plume contre ses lèvres, avant d'écrire quelques mots, puis de s'arrêter aussitôt. Elle avait évoqué la rentrée mouvementée, l'hostilité décuplée des gryffondors, née de l'absence de leur petit héros, de leur cher Harry Potter. Elle donnait quelques nouvelles d'autres élèves de sa maison, se plaignant de l'humeur détestable de Théodore Nott et du silence renfrogné de Draco Malfoy qui parvenaient à jeter sur toute leur maison une ambiance lugubre.

Entre deux anecdotes de cette rentrée, elle aborda l'arrivée inattendue de la fille de Snape, notant avec amusement que la jeune fille était par moments aussi lugubre que son fiancé et semblait encore trop intimidée pour se mêler aux autres élèves. Bien entendu, elle l'aiderait à s'intégrer, comme toujours. Elle n'était pas le clown de serpentard pour rien, après tout !

Fermant les yeux, elle réfléchit : qu'ajouter d'autre ? Elle n'avait encore que peu de chose sà raconter. Terminant sa lettre sur un « j'espère que vous allez tous bien, j'attends de vos nouvelles. » elle ferma le parchemin, y imposa un cachet de cire et la rangea, pour l'envoyer le lendemain à l'aube. Puis son regard se promena sur les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas encore couchés et s'occupaient, lisant, partageant un jeu d'échec ou une discussion amicale.

Les premières semaines de la rentrée, la salle commune se vidait toujours tôt, les élèves ayant souvent du mal à s'adapter à l'horaire strict imposé par l'école. Finies les grasse matinées, les heures passées à paresser, sans but précis. Avec un bâillement étouffé, elle se releva et se dirigea vers son dortoir où elle rejoignit les trois autres silhouettes endormies. Jetant un regard pensif sur le lit de Rébecca, elle la contempla en silence un moment, avant de se changer et de se blottir sous sa couette, se laissant glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

°oOo°

Il arrivait à Draco Malfoy de laisser son regard se poser sur sa fiancée, alors que personne ne le remarquait. Il la détaillait : toujours une coiffure stricte, à outrance, avec une épingle, un élastique, une fleur, discrète, du côté droit, signalant l'emprise de la raison sur son ceur. Il était le seul à comprendre le message qu'elle lui transmettait. Oh bien entendu, il savait très bien que l'austérité même de ses coiffures, dont pas un seul cheveux ne s'échappait, était une pointe ironique qui lui était destiné : « Regarde comme tu m'emprisonnes. Regarde comme tu n'as de moi que cette façade lisse. Regarde comme seule la raison me pousse à accepter le carcan que tu m'imposes. » Moquerie à peine voilée dans toute son attitude, dédain, que tous percevaient, même les gryffondors, puisque jamais elle ne lui adressait la parole, ou même un simple regard qui ne soit teinté de mépris, de dégoût.

Les jours passaient, sans qu'ils échangent le moindre mot et les moqueries ne se privaient pas de s'installer dans l'école, au sujet de ces deux fiancés qui ne se supportaient pas. Tous les deux faisaient semblant de les ignorer, mais il avait pu percevoir de temps à autre l'ombre d'un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres de la rousse, comme si la situation méritait qu'elle s'en réjouisse. Et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle ne tire une profonde satisfaction de la situation. Il la découvrait ainsi, mesquine, sans surprise. Son père appartenait à la même race, a ces gens dont le bonheur réside dans le mal qu'ils peuvent infliger aux autres.

Tous les membres de la maison semblaient avoir compris partiellement ce qui se tramait entre eux, la réticence qu'il avait eue à se fiancer et la distance moqueuse, glaciale, qu'elle imposait. Les murmures amusés, étonnés, sur son passage, les regards en coin, tout cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Comment pouvait-il accepter son attitude? Combien de temps mettrait-il avait de l'obliger à rentrer dans le rang, avant de lui arracher sa prétention, de lui apprendre son nouveau rôle de fiancée du plus riche héritier d'Angleterre? Personne ne lui adressait à voix haute de pareilles demandes, évidemment, mais il connaissait trop bien ses condisciples pour ne pas les deviner. Il quitta le cours de sortilèges sous le regard amusé de Daphné Greengrass, d'un pas pressé, décidé à oublier ses soucis sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école : rien de tel qu'un vol sur un balai pour éclaircir des idées trop moroses.

« Alors, on fait moins la fière, hein ? »

Avec un haussement d'épaule, il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin lorsque uen voix retint son attention :

« Dégagez, tous les quatre, si vous tenez à votre peau. »

Un rire connu lui répondit, titillant un peu plus sa curiosité. Crabbe. Crabbe allié à Weasley contre la fille de Snape ? Et qui encore ? Faisant demi-tour, il jeta un œil dans un couloir sombre. Adossée à un mur, sa future épouse défiait du regard le groupe de ses assaillants. Elle pointait sa baguette sur une fille de gryffondor, une pauvre écervelée dont jamais il ne s'était soucié de retenir le prénom. Une troisième silhouette était à moitié dissimulée par la silhouette grotesque de Weasley. Devait-il intervenir ? Non. Non, bien entendu. Mâchoire serrée, il pivota et s'éloigna. Il voulait voler, sentir le vent contre son visage, l'air piquant de cette journée brumeuse lui fouetter le corps et détruire l'arrangement si ordonné de sa chevelure.


	10. Chapter 10: Where will you go?

_NdA : un chapitre principalement tourné vers Draco et Rébecca. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 10 : Where will you go**

Tout d'abord, il y avait le vent, dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Les bourrasques qui s'engouffraient dans ses vêtements, les gonflaient, les plaquaient à lui. Puis il y avait la pluie, fouettant son corps solitaire, qui volait sur le terrain de Quidditch… Les larmes du ciel ne suffisaient pas à l'aveugler, à lui camoufler le vif d'or… Et encore moins à effacer les images qui dansaient, derrière ses paupières, au-delà de ses iris, et qui se moquaient de lui, refusant d'obéir à sa volonté, de s'en aller : Rébecca, enveloppée par les flammes. Rébecca, seule, face à ses assaillants. Rébecca roulée en boule, sur le sol, en larmes. Rébecca blessée… nappée de rouge. Aux images que créaient son imagination se superposait le souvenir de son état lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée chez Snape, menaçant de lui retourner l'estomac. Et il priait…

Vents… Emportez les images.

Pluie… lave mes yeux.

Bourrasques, arrachez ma conscience.

Frissons… pénétrez en moi…

Froid… congèle-moi… que je ne sente rien.

Ses doigts se refermaient sur la balle dorée qui battait frénétiquement des ailes… et presque aussitôt ils s'ouvraient, libéraient le vif… Draco Malfoy, trempé, se lançait à sa poursuite, tentant d'abandonner dans sa course trop de soucis, d'inquiétudes et de blessures.

°oOo°

La lourde silhouette de Crabbe. Ron, grand, efflanqué…Lavande et son sourire figé, cruel. Et là, dans l'ombre, la silhouette imprécise. Etait-il anormal, étrange, qu'elle ait envie de sourire en les voyant unis contre elle ? Oh un sourire amer, bien entendu, la joie était trop loin, enfouie en elle, trop bien cachée, pour qu'elle puisse la trouver, la saisir et la laisser grandir en elle. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de raison. Son meilleur ami, et deux connaissances se retournaient contre elle : il avait suffit d'une autre apparence, d'un autre nom.

Le sourire naquit, sur ses lèvres, en les écoutant, avant qu'elle ne leur conseille de s'en aller. Elle n'avait aucune envie de confrontation : se battre contre Ron ? Ou Lavande ? La rousse n'en avait pas la force, ni l'envie de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire. Avec un soupir, elle fit quelques pas de côté et se remit en marche, pour se trouver face à Crabbe qui la regardait d'un œil mauvais. Que faisait-il là, lui ? D'où était née cette alliance inattendue contre elle ?

« Laissez-moi passer. »

Sa voix était froide, inexpressive, tandis que dans sa poche ses doigts se resserraient sur sa baguette magique. Silencieuse, elle formulait le vœu qu'ils lui cèdent le passage, souhait qui partit en éclat au moment où des étoiles de douleurs explosèrent dans son épaule gauche. Se retournant, baguette magique levée, elle se retrouva face au sourire glacé de Lavande.

« Oups… Je crois que j'ai blessé Mini Snape… »

Le rire de Ron retentit, dépourvu de la moindre chaleur, comme si le surnom que venait de lui attribuer la blonde était amusant, drôle, comme si la situation valait des rires. Et Rébecca ferma les yeux un instant, avant d'envoyer son coude dans l'estomac de Crabbe qui s'était approché dans son dos, se croyant sans doute silencieux. Se retournant, elle lui saisit le poignet et lui arracha sa baguette magique, la jetant au loin.

Une incantation retentit dans son dos. Elle n'eut que le temps de faire un pas de côté avant de la voir passer devant elle et frapper le serpentard qui se figea aussitôt. Pivotant sur ses talons, Rébecca jeta un regard à Ron et Lavande, puis à la silhouette sombre, dans un coin du couloir, qui observait la scène depuis le début, sans qu'elle soit parvenue à distinguer ses traits. Les menaçant de sa baguette magique, elle s'écarta d'eux de quelques pas, quelques mètres, avant de s'engouffrer dans un autre couloir et de courir, ne s'arrêtant que pour élever un bouclier contre le sortilège que lui lançait Ron.

Les couloirs se succédaient sous ses pieds, alors qu'elle courait, mettant autant de distance entre Ron et elle que possible. Pouvait-elle abandonner cette scène derrière elle, l'oublier, si elle allait assez vite ? Y parviendrait-elle ? Si elle était assez rapide, les images resteraient-elle derrière ? Oublierait-elle ? Quittant la lourdeur caverneuse de l'école, la jeune sorcière poussa les portes de l'école, et continua à courir, suivant la pente douce qui menait au lac. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, qui ne courraient plus que par habitude, parce qu'elle ne leur demandait pas d'arrêter, et son souffle rauque se pressait contre ses lèvres, tandis qu'une main calleuse semblait enserrer sa gorge. Plus loin, encore plus loin… jusque cette ligne, là, où pluie et brume faisaient se confondre ciel et terre. Là où son cœur exploserait, dispersant sa vie et sa noirceur: Snape… son père. Et les coups. Malfoy… son fiancé. Et le mépris. Serpentard. Et la méfiance. Ron… la haine. Hermione… l'absence. Le vide, là, au creux du ventre, qui rongeait tout son être.

Courir.

°oOo°

Encore un ournant, une épingle à cheveux… Puis une course contre lui même : Draco Malfoy en était capable… n'est-ce pas ? Malgré le froid, l'épuisement.

Il fallait avouer. Abandonner. Il avait déjà accepté trop longtemps la douleur qui s'était logée dans ses muscles crispés. Mieux, il s'y était lové avec un bonheur effrayant, avec cette sensation de justice, d'accomplissement : enfin! Mais il avait commencé à trembler, la fatigue l'assaillant, le froid rampant en lui, pour atteindre ses os. Alors il avait su que le combat tirait à sa fin, et qu'il avait perdu : comme tous les autres affrontements qu'il avait connu. Et la boule, là, dans la gorge, s'épaississait. Alors il avait cessé de hurler en silence. Il avait fermé les yeux, suspendu dans les airs… il avait attendu que le vent apaise la tempête en lui. Il était passé maître de cet art : un Malfoy se contrôle, toujours.

Et le silence l'avait gagné. Draco avait alors ouvert les yeux, fixant de l'argent de ses iris la grisaille alentour. Il ne se sentait pas calme, non, ni apaisé… Juste vidé. Indifférent. Ni heureux, ni joyeux… Vide. Creux. Avec, au fond du gouffre, quelque chose qui s'agitait, se débattait… faiblement. Sans bruit. Sans remous. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait eu ce besoin, cette nécessité de fuir son existence pour quelques minutes…

Son regard se posa sur une silhouette qui courait, courait… sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter, sans sembler se fatiguer. La pluie malmenait la jeune fille, qui ne semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Quelques mèches sombres échappaient à une coiffure qui avait du être stricte, et, brusquement, il sut qu'il s'agissait de sa fiancée : comme prévu, la jeune fille s'était sortie sans mal de la confrontation avec les autres élèves. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'était pas inquiété ; elle aurait pu être blessée, cela ne lui importait guère. Il n'avait pour elle aucun attachement, d'aucune sorte, si ce n'étaient des fiançailles forcées.

Ses pensées s'orientèrent alors vers celui qui était à la source de cette situation : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui avait fait l'honneur de le distinguer entre tous… de le choisir pour créer un nouvel ordre, un nouveau monde, en le liant à une jeune fille de sang-pur, fille de l'un de ses serviteurs. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et cet honneur… parviendrait-il un jour à s'en réjouir ? Il avait eu d'autres plans, d'autres projets… des rêves différents. Mais c'était à son maître qu'il se devait de les sacrifier. Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres passait avant tout, avant même son idéalisme personnel. Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moyen de servir ? Etouffer ses rêves, ne pas faire de projets pour, à chaque instant, être disponible. En était-il capable ? Logique, maîtresse apparente des décisions… était-il capable de toujours vivre sous son joug unique ?

Les yeux gris se posèrent à nouveau sur la silhouette solitaire qui, se moquant du temps, courait encore, suivant les rives du lac, à une allure réduite. Il hésita un moment, puis, avec la lenteur de l'ennui, il dirigea son balai vers elle. Elle marchait à présent, d'un pas rapide, pressé… furieux, qui contrastait avec le calme qui l'habitait, lui. Il ne savait si la situation était assez amusante pour expliquer son comportement, mais il la suivait, à quelques mètres de distance, observant comment la pluie assombrissait sa chevelure dont quelques mèches échappaient à l'ordre strict qu'elle leur imposait. Elle n'avait pas ressenti sa présence, il se contentait de la suivre, quelques mètres au dessus d'elle, silencieux, comme une ombre, et de l'observer. Elle portait régulièrement la main à l'épaule gauche, comme pour apaiser une douleur. Ainsi donc elle n'était pas ressortie indemne de sa rencontre ? Qu'importait… Elle avait l'habitude des coups, non ? Elle se moquait d'en recevoir, ou de se placer dans une situation dangereuse, elle l'avait prouvé. Il n'y avait qu'à elle-même qu'elle pouvait s'en prendre, si elle souffrait. Il ne s'en voulait pas.

°oOo°

Agenouillé sur le froid dallage du manoir des Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, tête baissée, attendait la permission de son maître pour se relever. Son regard se perdait dans les minces irrégularités de la pierre noire du sol, une mèche blonde échappait à la trop stricte ordonnance de sa coiffure pour pointer vers le sol. A sa droite, Severus était dans la même position, alors que le regard reptilien les écrasait de déplaisir. Le silence se prolongeait, s'approfondissait. Maître de l'art de la manipulation, Voldemort attendait, laissait la nervosité s'installer et monter peu à peu, se nicher en eux. Le blond jeta un regard de côté, observant à la dérobée son ancien ami : impassible, celui-ci attendait. L'aristocrate se demanda si leurs pensées en cet instant suivaient le même cours.

S'ils étaient réunis aujourd'hui, cela ne pouvait avoir trait qu'à une seule raison : Rébecca Snape, dont Lucius était devenu le gardien légal récemment. Il avait agi sans en référer au Seigneur des Ténèbres et savait quelle en serait la conséquence : inévitable, la punition les attendait, épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous deux. Enfin, brisant la tension ambiante, la voix glaciale s'éleva. Rester impassible. Ne manifester ni crainte, ni inquiétude.

« J'ai appris une nouvelle inattendue, mes fidèles mangemorts, une information vous concernant tous deux, qu'aucun de vous n'a jugé bon de vous transmettre. »

A nouveau, le silence étouffant. Ils ont acquis assez de sagesse, d'expérience pour savoir quand se taire.

« Mademoiselle Snape serait à présent non plus sous la garde de son père, mais sous celle d'un presque inconnu, le géniteur de son fiancé. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer cet étrange phénomène, Lucius ? »

Ne pas lever les yeux, et expliquer, calmement :

« Je ne peux permettre que ma future belle-fille soit maltraitée, ou qu'elle meure avant son mariage parce que son père a poussé trop loin l'une de ses corrections. Je m'excuse, Maître, j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant d'entreprendre une action légale.»

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : la douleur embrasa le corps de l'aristocrate, cruelle et flamboyante. Entre deux brasiers de souffrance, Lucius s'attacha à écouter ce qui se disait entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son autre serviteur.

« … enfant… sang purs précieux… Mes plans… »

Puis le corps de Severus se tordit sur le sol, et Lucius ne sut dire si les gémissements qu'il entendait lui appartenaient ou non.

°oOo°

Le parc de Poudlard semblait infini à Rébecca. La pluie martelait le sol, ses épaules, une partie de son dos, ruisselait le long de ses cheveux, de son front, glissait le long de son nez. Ses jambes ne courraient plus et son esprit, confiné dans son corps, s'était lui aussi épuisé. Le tambour de l'eau sur le sol en venait même par sa violence à assourdir ses pensées et lorsqu'elle trouva sur son chemin un arbre touffu, elle s'y réfugia, le souffle court avant de se laisser glisser au pied de son tronc, là où le feuillage était assez épais et le sol sec.

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure détrempée, en tira une mèche rousse humide, qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts. De son regard sombre, elle fixait avec une fascination passive qui tenait de la transe le jeu de ses doigts mêlés aux fils roux de sa tignasse. Le monde se limitait à ces mouvements et aux lambeaux de pensées qui naissaient en elle, pour aussitôt s'évaporer. La présence qui s'avançait derrière elle… elle la ressentait, oui, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de connu en elle. De familier. La menace lui indifférait.

Malfoy s'installa derrière elle, en silence. Le dos de la jeune fille se raidit, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour reconnaître la compagnie du jeune homme. Pas la moindre torsion du cou, pour le regarder, pas plus que de mouvement de recul lorsque les mains élégantes effleurèrent sa nuque pour aller retirer de sa chevelure les épingles qui tentaient d'en retenir la débâcle. Mèche par mèche, elle sentait l'épave qui avait été son chignon céder devant l'habilité curieuse des doigts manucurés. Muette, lèvres serrées, elle le laissait faire.

°oOo°

Que faisait-il là, à côté de cette fille qu'il abhorrait ? A démêler de ses mains frigorifiées les ruines d'une coiffure trop sophistiquée, sans un mot, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : refermer ses doigts sur la tige blanche du cou et serrer ? L'auburn de la chevelure ruisselante tranchait sur la pâleur de la gorge que chaque nouvelle mèche libérée venait camoufler un peu plus. Briser l'arrogant port de tête qui tentait de nier sa présence alors même qu'il la touchait.

Pour chasser cette fantaisie, il s'appliquait à retirer une à une les épingles dissimulées dans le roux, puis à dérouler le cuivre emprisonné, à le désemmêler. Avec lenteur, application, avant de le laisser retomber et dissimuler l'ivoire. Ne penser à rien d'autre, comme, lorsque, enfant, il se plongeait dans un puzzle ou la construction d'un château de cartes. La pluie continuait à tomber, en cascade, tout autour d'eux qui profitaient de la protection du feuillage : une grosse goutte tombait bien paresseusement sur eux, de temps à autre, après avoir glissé de feuille en feuille, de branche en branche, mais ils l'ignoraient. Ne pas étrangler l'insolente, la libre, la froide. Même si elle restait glacée impassible… si elle n'était qu'une statue de marbre indifférente, glacée sous ses doigts.

°oOo°

Pincer les lèvres. Contrôler sa respiration. Rester immobile, ne pas se retourner et le frapper, l'étrangler, le battre. Le tuer. Résister à l'envie qui lui chatouillait la gorge et voulait éclater en un rire moqueur. Draco Malfoy, agenouillé derrière Harry Potter, en train de dénouer ses cheveux, en silence, au milieu d'une averse. Aurait-il un jour pu imaginer pareille scène ? Qui l'aurait pu ? Qui n'aurait pas cédé à l'hilarité en tentant de se représenter un tel événement ? Qui ne serait pas devenu fou ? Se retrouver un jour fille ? Enfant bâtarde, non désirée, battue ? Ilaurait traité d'aliéné quiconque lui aurait prédit cette situation. Et Ron aurait éclaté de rire. Ron…

Etait-elle en colère ? Glacée ? désespérée ?… amusée ? Ce mélange diffus de sentiment méritait-il le nom d'indifférence, simplement parce qu'elle préférait le refouler, l'ignorer ?

Ne pas réfléchir, se contenter de ne pas bouger, alors que sur sa peau se posait l'effleurement discret des mains du blond. Tenter d'oublier qui était derrière elle. Ne se concentrer que sur la douceur des sensations, leur tromperie et l'étrange quiétude de cet instant surréel. Le poids de sa coiffure peu à peu se répandait sur ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'il n'y avait plus aucune épingle qui retienne ses cheveux et que la dernière torsade se libère avec l'aide de Malfoy.

« Ils m'avaient promis que je choisirais mon épouse. »

La voix du blond était neutre, calme… appliquée, peut-être. Scolaire. Dénuée d'émotions. C'était un fait qu'il exposait, sans laisser sa voix trahir quoi que ce soit. Mais le seul besoin qu'il avait eu d'énoncer cette phrase le trahissait et Rébecca eut un sourire moqueur, teinté d'amertume. On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis ? Lui avait-on demandé le sien, avant de faire d'elle une fille ? Avant de faire d'elle l'enfant bâtarde de Snape ? Avant de la fiancer ? Ou de faire d'elle la pupille d'un mangemort ? Pauvre petit blond, sa vie était si difficile, on le fiançait de force !

« J'ai l'habitude de voir les décisions être prises pour moi. »

Quoi de plus vrai ?

°oOo°

Sa fiancée avait à présent la cape de ses cheveux sur le dos, encore humide, avec ici et là quelques reflets plus clairs, quelques boucles se formant. Il passait encore le bout des doigts le long de certaines d'entre elles : ces cheveux, un jour, et leur propriétaire, seraient siens, sans qu'il en ait jamais désiré faire l'acquisition. Paupières closes, il sentit, entendit les mots qu'il prononçait alors :

« Ils m'avaient promis que je choisirais mon épouse. »

Il retira la main qui frôlait une boucle rousse. Sa voix n'avait trahit aucun sentiment : ni joie, ni peine… Mais que pouvait-elle comprendre d'autre que son amertume ? De la rancœur, peut-être ? De la colère… Et la certitude qu'il n'aurait pas voulu d'elle sans cette obligation. C'était vrai, bien entendu… Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour elle, pour sa rousseur outrageante, pour son insolence. Mais il connaissait la susceptibilité féminine et ne tenait pas à compliquer les relations déjà si tendues qu'il avait avec Rebecca.

Il lui fallait trouver rapidement une phrase, mielleuse à souhait, pour contrebalancer l'influence désastreuse de ses derniers mots… sans être un mensonge trop éhonté, au risque de ne faire qu'empirer son cas…Mais comment ne pas paraître malhonnête, alors que les mots qu'il allait prononcer ne naissaient que de la nécessité d'apaiser sa fiancée ? Rébecca lui évita cette peine :

« J'ai l'habitude de voir les décisions être prises pour moi. »

Avait-il inventé la note d'humour mordant qu'il avait saisie dans ses paroles ? La moquerie, voilée derrière une insouciance feinte ? Il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir, pas vraiment, pas au delà de cette rancœur aigre qu'il avait déjà pour elle, de la voir si différente de ce qu'il aurait choisi lui-même, et de la voir refuser de se plier à ce qu'il aurait désiré. Ils auraient pu s'unir, se révolter, refuser ce destin qu'on leur traçait : il ne le faisait pas, parce que l'on ne dédaignait pas les demandes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais elle ? Se taisait-elle par peur de son père ? Par résignation ? Elle en semblait avoir aucuen dévotion pour son Seigneur. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait osé protester qu'il l'avait retrouvée couverte de sang, en ce jour qui ne quittait pas ses cauchemars ? Elle avait semblé s'ouvrir un peu face à Narcissa, mais avait regagné sa tour de verre, loin des passions mortelles. Et à présent… Elle n'affichait ses sentiments que par ses tenues, ses coiffures, que personne, si ce n'était Snape et lui, ne semblait capable de déchiffrer. Etait-ce là moquerie ou ne trouvait-elle que cet espace pour s'exprimer ?

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix. »

Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés flottèrent dans le silence, sans recevoir de réponse. Le blond s'adossa à l'érable qui leur offrait sa couverture et ferma les yeux. Le silence et sa chape de plomb les recouvrirent jusqu'à ce que la pluie diminue et que tous deux se lèvent. Sur son balai, Draco, gentilhomme, proposa à sa fiancée de la ramener à l'école. Sa proposition essuya un refus poli… tous deux se séparèrent.

°oOo°

Le cri effrayé d'Héra lorsqu'elle rejoignit leur dortoir faillit percer les tympans de Rébecca. Sous le regard hautain de Daphné, la rousse laissa sa condisciple la pousser sous la douche, tout en l'admonestant : était-elle folle pour sortir par un temps pareil ? Et pour qui se prenait-elle ? Une moldue ? Ou bien n'avait-elle simplement pas de cerveau pour ne pas songer à lancer un impervius sur ses vêtements ? Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la douche, enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse, un chocolat chaud l'attendait dans leurs dortoirs, tirant à la jeune fille un léger sourire et un remerciement. Les yeux clos, sirotant la boissant fumante, elle laissa les voix des deux jeunes filles présentes l'envelopper, la bercer.


	11. Chapter 11: weak as I am

**NdA:**petite question pour mes lecteurs. Je voulais savoir si des chapitres réflexifs, comme le chapitre 10 vous ennuie, si vous n'en voyez pas l'intérêt. J'avoue les aimer, mais j'ai remarqué qu'ils ont en général moins de succès côté review. Pourriez-vous me donner votre avis? merci à tous.

rar rapide:

néphéria:… désolée pour l'attente

adénoïde: mais! mais! non! je refuse! rébecca ne peut pas mourir ou disparaitre de la circulation! p.a. maintenant en tout cas! Merci pour ta review, miss.

**Chapitre 11: Weak as I am**

Dans le silence du dortoir déserté par cette journée ensoleillée, Héra plia le parchemin de sa lettre, la scellant de quelques gouttes de cire, avant de jeter un sort sur le tout. Personne ne pourrait en lire le contenu à part ses destinataires, une précaution habituelle pour la serpentarde. Cette tâche accomplie, elle se laissa basculer en arrière dans un soupir, s'enfonçant dans l'édredon moelleux de son lit, sans que tant de douceur ne la détourne des pensées qui l'étreignaient; elle s'enfonçait dans les plumes comme elle s envoyait dans ses pensées: sans résistance, presque avec volupté.

Les prunelles marrons se posèrent successivement sur les trois lits de ses compagnes de chambres. Sur ses lèvres bordeaux s'esquissait l'ombre d'un sourire alors qu'elle faisait l'inventaire: Daphné Greengrass, blonde, magnifique, une poupée parfaire, avec ses yeux limpides bordés de cils sombres, mais qui cachait une volonté de fer sous des dehors prétentieux et superficiels. Elle l'avait détestée au premier regard, ne l'aimait toujours pas… Elle avait pour elle une sorte de respect caché: sous les dehors froids de la blonde, sous son apparente frivolité brûlait une passion: le chant. Refusant le chemin tracé par ses parents et sa naissance, elle s'opposait à ses géniteurs dans la quête qui la mènerait peut-être à son rêve. Comment ne pas l'admirer? Il lui avait fallu plus de deux ans pour accepter que la blonde n'était pas qu'une peste de la pire espèce, quoi que son comportement puisse laisser penser. Déjà elle plaignait les adversaires que rencontrerait Daphné sur la voie du succès. Il était évident qu'elle ne s'embarrasserait d'aucun scrupule pour les écarter de son chemin.

A côté des draps de soie or de Daphné, il y avait le lit d'Emiy, sa meilleure amie avec qui elle partageait tout, ou presque. Elles s'en disaient autant que pouvaient le faire deux filles de leur maison en une époque de guerre. Il y avait les sujets tabous: le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry Potter, la guerre… Dans quel camp serait la petite Emily et sa bonne humeur légendaire? Héra n'était pas certaine de vouloir l'apprendre. Elle-même, issue d'une famille traditionnellement neutre, préférait ne pas songer à l'avenir…

Et enfin, face au sien, le lit de la nouvelle venue de leur dortoir, Rébecca Snape. Fille de leur directeur de maison dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler avant la rentrée, à l'ascendance incertaine: sang-pur? sang mêlée? Tant de gens semblaient concentrer leur attention sur elle et l'énigme qu'elle représentait! Certains prétendaient qu'elle était la soeur cachée des Weasley, au vu de sa couleur de cheveux… Ce n'était que l'une des multiples théories la concernant, et pas la plus ridicule d'entre elles. Ses fiançailles à l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, malgré son statut social incertain, ne faisaient qu'attiser la curiosité: il était évident que le blond n'était pas tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille, encore moins au point de faire cette folie, alors mille théories étaient échafaudées, toutes aussi peu réalistes les unes que les autres. Elle-même ne savait qu'en penser: seule dominait cette certitude, Rébecca était importante, plus, sans doute, qu'il n'y paraissait au premier ou au second regard. Elle était payée pour le savoir: condisciple et partageant sa chambre, elle était la personne privilégiée par les curieux en quête de renseignements.

Chassant de son mieux la crainte qui lui nouait le creux du ventre, la jeune fille se redressa, saisissant sa lettre au passage. Le chemin qui la mènerait à la volière n'était pas long, elle ne prit pas la peine de se recoiffer avant de partir, se contentant de secouer sa crinière du bout des doigts. Elle doutait rencontrer qui que ce soit dans les couloirs sombres et désertés. Ses doigts sur le parchemin de la lettre se crispaient alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder vers ses parents: elle s'autorisait rarement ce genre de digressions, sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient que la blesser, mais il lui semblait impossible de penser à autre chose en cet instant.

La volière était un endroit étrange de l'école: malgré les soins constants que lui portaient les elfes de maison, jamais il n'était propre, et une odeur d'ammoniaque flottait dans l'air, comme si les murs et le sol en étaient imprégnés. De partout, hiboux et chouettes lui jetaient des regards curieux ou hostiles, et des hululements indignés accueillaient son arrivée. Levant la main vers une petite boule de plumes caramel, elle l'appela, avant de lui confier sa lettre. Un pépiement morne lui répondit, mais l'oiseau la détrompa aussitôt sur son manque de vivacité, s'envolant et disparaissant en quelques battements d'ailes.

"Héra?"

Se retournant vivement, la noire se retrouva face à face avec Emily qui lui jetait un regard étrange, la tête légèrement inclinée. La serpentarde avait à la main un rouleau de parchemin prêt à être envoyé. Lui offrir un sourire insouciant et attaquer, avant qu'elle ne pose de questions:

"Hello, Emily… Je croyais que tu passais la journée avec Théodore?"

"Moi? Avec Théodore? Tu rigoles? Comme si je pouvais m'intéresser à un mec pareil…"

"Comme si je ne t'avais pas vu lui jeter des regards en biais ces dernières semaines…"

Rougissant, la brune secoua la tête négativement, avant de changer de sujet.

"A qui envoies-tu une lettre?"

"Mes parents."

La réponse avait été neutre, brève. Totalement dénuée d'émotion.

"Tes parents? Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus…"

Un voile passa devant les yeux sombres, la bouche prit un pli amer, avant que la réponse ne naisse, à demi étouffée:

"Nous nous sommes réconciliés cet été."

"Woooow… C'est plutôt inattendu, non?"

Pour toute réponse elle n'eut droit qu'à un haussement d'épaules.

°oOo°

Les toilettes des filles étaient toujours vides, hantées uniquement par leur fantôme attitré. Mimi Geignarde, en ce moment, pleurnichait au fond d'une tuyauterie après que Rébecca lui ait signifié à quel point sa présence l'ennuyait. Cela faisait deux heures que la jeune fille était debout, face à l'un de miroirs de la salle, et qu'elle se contemplait, immobile ou presque. S'approprier son visage, accepter, faire coïncider les traits féminins et ceux dont elle se rappelait. Cela ne faisait pas encore trois mois que la transformation avait eu lieu, mais il lui arrivait déjà d'oublier.

Comment était-il, Harry Potter? Avait-il le nez plus long? Plus court? Et quelle était la nuance exacte de ses iris? La ligne de son menton était-elle plus carrée que dans es souvenirs? Que restait-il de son ancienne apparence? perdue entre son ancienne apparence et celle qui lui avait été jetée à la figures quelques semaines plus tôt… Comment savoir qui elle était? Et ce qu'elle faisait là? Sous ses doigts, sa peau, la forme de ses pommettes, de ses lèvres, tout cela paraissait horriblement réel. Et pourtant elle ne parvenait à y croire, ni à l'accepter. Chaque matin, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction des serpentardes si elle avait retrouvé son apparence masculine pendant la nuit. Et avec chaque aube venait la déception, amère. Il semblait bien qu'elle soit bloquée dans cette peau étrangère. Rancoeur, colère dégoût, haine…

Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait encore sentir la forme de sa cicatrice, célèbre marque qui ornait son front, mais rien n'était visible à l'oeil nu. Harry Potter n'était plus qu'un souvenir vague, qui s'éloignait peu à peu, la privait de passé, de souvenirs. dehors, le soleil se couchait, imperturbable, aveugle à ses tourments. Il ne daigna pas même s'attarder alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol avec un cri étranglé, la main plaquée sur son front, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues.

°oOo°

**"Voldemort frappe à nouveau!"**

L'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcierr venait d'être apportée par hibou, trainant derrière elle un silence de mort qui régnait à présent sur la Grande Salle. Les quelques élèves abonnés avaient partagé la nouvelle avec leurs voisins, et avec elle le choc de ce nouvel assaut de Vous-Savez-Qui. A leur table le professeurs affichaient une mine grave, autour de la place vide de leur directeur. Chez les gryffondors, tout le monde, pâle, se penchait par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione Granger qui, lèvres pincées, tentait de contenir le tremblement qui secouait ses mains.

Chez les Poufsouffles l'heure était au deuil: parmi le victimes de l'attaque, une cousine de l'un des leurs sur les joues duquel coulaient quelques larmes silencieuses. Les serdaigles, sourcils froncés, songeaient sans doute déjà aux implications de cette nouvelle attaque, cherchant à trouver la logique qui animait le choix de ce petit village perdu en Cornouailles, que rien ne semblait désigner comme cible potentielle.

La maison vert et argent, elle, restait impassible, froide, appliquée à profiter du petit déjeuner préparé par les elfes. Quelques élève clissaient leur journal, impassible, se contentant de faire quelques remarques ci et là, sur l'influence qu'aurait la guerre sur le cours des bourses, à moins que, déjà, ils n'aient terminés l'articles et ne parcourent le reste des rubriques du célèbre journal. Pansy Parkinson émit un reniflement sarcastique après avoir cité une partie du commentaire que le premier ministre avait fait sur l'attaque.

"Une attaque de petite ampleur, facilement contenue par les aurores"! Bien sûr… c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a que 12 victimes… "

L'ironie de ces quelques mots tira quelques sourires moqueurs à ses voisins. Qui donc le ministère espérait-il duper? qui croirait un seul instant qu'il n'était pas totalement dépassé et incapable de réagit face à la menace que représentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Pas même le plus stupide des élèves de cette école ne se laisserait prendre par un tel subterfuge: pour preuve de l'impuissance du gouvernement, 11 corps et deux fois plus de blessés .

Le regard gris de Draco Malfoy terminait son tour de la salle alors qu'un rictus amusé s'affichait clairement sur ses lèvres. Pansy pouvait être drôle, il lui arrivait d'oser dire tout haut ce que pensaient beaucoup tout bas, avec le plus grand naturel et une pointe délicieuse d'insolence. Elle avait eu le don de l'énerver durant leur courte relation, à toujours demander de lui qu'il lui prouve sa passion pour elle. Difficile alors qu'il ne ressentait rien. Mais à présent qu'elle avait cessé de lui coller au train et de se plaindre de l'avoir perdu, il parvenait à nouveau à apprécier ces quelques traits de caractères qui faisaient tout le charme de la serpentarde.

Tout naturellement, son regard se posa ensuite sur sa fiancée. celle-ci était d'une pâleur effrayante, jusqu'à ses lèvres qui avaient perdu toute coloration. A côté d'une telle pâleur le roux de ses cheveux était comme une injure, ne faisait que souligner l'air moribond de la jeune fille et les cernes mauves qui ornaient ses yeux et venaient lécher ses joues. La jeune fille semblât n'avoir plus dormi depuis des semaine set en réfléchissant, elle avait toutes les raisons de ne pas parvenir à trouver le repos.

… Avait-il soudain pitié d'elle? Que lui arrivait-il? Pinçant le sèvres, serrant les mâchoires, le blond détourna les yeux, préférant les poser sur le spectacle qu'offraient les gryffondors. Granger, le visage exsangue, tenait à la main la feuille de chou qui servait de magazine au monde sorcier, tandis qu'autour d'elle tous affichaient des mines sombres et attristées. Vraiment… Quel cinéma pour quelques morts qui leurs étaient inconnus! Un peu d'honnêteté que diable! Ils ne valaient pas mieux que lui, tous ce rouge et ors, affichant un air attristé alors que tout ce vers quoi leur esprit les menait n'était p.a. sel deuil des victimes de la dernière attaque, mais la crainte pour leur vie. Jamais ils ne l'avoueraient, bien entendu, et tant de duplicité aurait pu prêter à rire si les adolescents n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour se persuader de leur propre altruisme, fermant les yeux devant la cause évidente de leur malaise.

Douze morts… C'était à la fois peu et beaucoup: une peccadille face aux morts à venir, lorsque la guerre serait en plein essor, mais un nombre à lourdes connotations symbolique et magique: douze, chiffre de plénitude, englobant, présent dans nombres de rites. Douze, ou le monde entier? sur le plan symbolique, il n'y avait aucune différence. Bien entendu, la plupart des sorciers ne feraient pas cette association symbolique, mais une part d'eux, imprégnée de culture traditionnelle, la ferait et comprendrait.

A la table des gryffondors éclatait une dispute entre la belette et son castor préféré, miss-je-sais-tout. D'un oeil amusé, il suivit de loin l'évolution de leur prise de bec - n'étaient-ils donc pas capable de s'entendre sans Potter, ces deux-là? Pitoyable! Le toast beurré qu'il avalait prenait soudain une saveur toute neuve, immensément agréable. c'était à lui qu'il devait cette étincelle e plaisir qui dansait dans son regard, bien entendu, pas à la misérable dispute de deux de ses ennemis.

°oOo°

Rébecca n'avait pas eu besoin de lire le journal pour savoir ce qui s'était passé: elle avait été présente, avait vu de ces yeux les évènements, les avait vécu avec une netteté incroyable… Et plus que tout, une profonde satisfaction: elle avait savouré chaque hurlement effrayé, et le sang ne lui avait jamais semblé avec un goût irrésistible avant ces évènements. Y songer lui nouait l'estomac. Assise à la table des serpentards, elle chipotait du bout de se couverts à un toast posé sur son assiette, s'efforçant à en mettre un minuscule bout en bouche et à en supporter le goût de cendres lorsqu'un regard se posait sur elle.

Voir certains de ses condisciples afficher un sourire satisfait face à la nouvelle ne lui donnait qu'une envie, celle de les saisir par le col et de les secouer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur raison. Ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que tout cela n'était un grand jeu, que des gens mourraient, sans raison autre que la folie d'un homme. Savaient-ils ce qu'était la mort? Et savaient-ils ce que cela représentait de tuer quelqu'un? Ils ne pourraient s'en réjouir, s'ils avaient du eux aussi subir la vision des faits et gestes de Voldemort, ou ressentir le plaisir pervers qu'il prenait à faire souffrir ceux qu'il jugeait inférieurs.

Héra n'offrait à son observation qu'un visage froid, illisible, sur lequel n'apparaissait ni tristesse ni joie. Un masque. Elle était bien la seule. Emily était absente, Daphné avait du mal à ne pas sourire, derrière son verre de jus de fruit… Théodore affichait un air préoccupé, secondant en cela Blaize Zabini, deux exceptions parmi une mer de serpentards qui se réjouissaient. Il y avait dans les prunelles grises de Malfoy cet éclair de joie sauvage qui en disait plus long qu'un discours sur sa réaction à l'attaque et aux morts consécutives.

Draco suivrait donc les pas de son père, son si noble et prétentieux père, à la chevelure platine tâchée de sang, qui s'agenouillait devant ce monstre, et remettait entre ses mains sa vie, prêt à obéir au moindre ordre, quel qu'il soit. La nouvelle n'avait rien de surprenant, la fit sourire, même. Rébecca Snape, anciennement Harry Potter, fiancée à Draco Malfoy, futur mangemort. C'était une situation ridicule, à peine digne de la pire des pièces de théâtre amateur, ou autres productions écrites d'un niveau équivalent. Un rire nerveux secoua son ventre, avant de gagner sa gorge où elle tenta de l'étouffer par quelques toussotements… Peine perdue. Son hilarité se déclarait au plus mauvais moment, il lui aurait été difficile de sembler plus irrespectueuse qu'elle ne l'était en cet instant. une main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle tentait d'étouffer son rire, sans y parvenir.

Tous les regards de la Grande salle étaient à présent braqués sur elle, mais cela ne suffisait pas à la calmer. D'étonnés, la plupart des yeux se firent hostiles, lourds de menace, de mépris ou de promesses. Il n'y avait guère que les yeux de ses condisciples qui en la condamnaient pas et semblaient s'amuser de la situation. Le regard sombre du jeune homme plongeait en elle, avec une question, une interrogation sur ce qui causait ce soudain rire.. pas la raison immédiate, non, mais ce qui faisait qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser et que parfois rire est le seul moyen d'échapper à une réalité trop sombre.

Son rire prit une note d'hystérie alors que repassaient devant ses yeux des images de ce qui avait eu lieu. Cette mise à mort barbare, à la scénographie burlesque, et la joie profonde de Voldemort, qu'elle avait partagée en ces instants, avec une acuité que jamais elle n'avait ressentie dans une autre vision. Un peu comme si le mage noir accueillait sa présence et choisissait de lui faire partager ses sensations. Un hoquet la prit, qui la fit taire quelques instants. C'étaient à présent les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, sous les regards indignés de la majorité des étudiants, mais son rire ne s'était pas tu pour autant.

Une gifle. L'eau qui soudain rencontrait son visage. Contact inattendu… telle une gifle, la tirant de ses pensées

Le blanc. Le silence. En elle, à cause du choc. Et dans la Grande Salle. Relevant ses prunelles sombres, Rébecca croisa la moue déterminée de Pansy Parkinson, campée face à elle, un verre vide à la main:

"Ca ira, où je dois recommencer, Snape? Tu reprends tes esprits?!"


End file.
